Entre cerezos y cempasúchil
by Second-sonMsts08
Summary: Hiro esperaba escuchar llantos y gritos incontrolables de niños pidiendo por los brazos de sus padres cuando fue llevado a esa bodega abandonada, pero sólo pudo escuchar una guitarra siendo tocada con suavidad. ¿Es que acaso su brillante mente no podía lidiar con la mezcla de dopamina, oxitocina y serotonina? ... O Amor...
1. Pienso que era tiempo de conocernos l

El joven americo-japonés se levantó con mucha pereza esa mañana, se arrepentía un poco el haberse desvelado en actualizaciones para el traje de combate de Baymax.

Frotó un poco sus ojos para poder despegar sus párpados mostrando unos interesantes orbes chocolate, bostezó mostrando el diastema que se hallaba entre sus incisivos superiores y finalmente se estiró hasta sentir cada una de sus vértebras tronar un poco; llevó la palma de su mano hasta su cuello y sobó levemente la piel de su nuca.

Le costó un poco reconocer el espacio donde se había quedado dormido ya que no era el usual techo de su habitación.

-Au...

Escuchó como el adorable robot comparable con un malvavisco se activaba y caminaba con pasos chicos hasta su persona.

-Hola Hiro... Pareces mostrar molestia en la sección cervical de tu columna. Procederé a hacer un escaneo completo.

-No es necesario Baymax...

Al igual que en su primer encuentro el robot blanco hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, después de todo su programación dictaba resolver su malestar cuanto antes.

-Escaneo completo, presentas inflamación muscular por torcedura leve, recomiendo terapia de calor para reducir la inflamación y un masaje para mitigar el dolor...

-Gracias Baymax...

El chico de ascendencia japonesa suspiró y espero a que la versión 2.0 del robot de su hermano terminara el tratamiento que le había recomendado, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el reloj que había en la pared, sus párpados se abrieron dandole características occidentales graciosas.

-¡Voy tarde!

Y así el joven genio de la robótica prepuberto tomó su hoddie azul mezclilla del respaldo de la silla junto con su mochila y se hecho a correr, no quería que la profesora de álgebra le diera otro trabajo insufrible por llegar tarde nuevamente...

Un nuevo día en el pueblito de Santa Cecilia se asomaba, los rayos de sol golpearon los párpados de un niño mexicano de 12 años, mejor conocido como Miguel Rivera.

El chiquillo de tez canela se levantó y tendió la cama, no le gustaría recibir otro chanclazo de mamá Elena tan temprano. Tomó el conjunto de ropa más cómodo que tenía y bajó a la cocina para ayudar con la elaboración del desayuno para toda la familia.

-Buenos días mijito.

-Buenos días mamá Elena.

Miguel besó la mejilla de la señora mayor y se puso a su lado arremangándose la sudadera roja.

-¿Puedes hacer la salsa para los chilaquiles Miguelito? Los tomates y los chiles ya debieron cocerse.

El chico sólo asintió y buscó el molcajete* para mezclar los ingredientes.

No tardaron mucho en integrarse más miembros de la familia Rivera para la elaboración del desayuno y cuando se terminó la mesa lucía vasta; prontamente todos se hallaban desayunando.

-Miguel ¿irás hoy a la plaza?

-Sí pa', sólo hasta las doce luego regreso a la zapatería para ayudar.

-Sale pues, pero con cuidado. Recuerda que últimamente han aparecido muchos robachicos* por la colonia.

El joven asintió y terminó su desayuno, lavó los platos que usó y subió a lavarse los dientes, finalmente tomó su guitarra y salió de su casa despidiéndose enérgicamente con la mano.

-¡Nos vemos al rato!

Corrió hasta la plaza y se instaló en el mismo lugar, en las escaleras del pequeño quiosco. Acomodó la guitarra en sus piernas y tocó con suavidad sus cuerdas comprobando que no se hubiera desafinado.

Miguel sabía que debía empezar a ganar dinero de manera externa a lo que le daban de mesada en su familia, en fin, la escuela de Mariachis de Guadalajara no se pagaría sola. Con esa motivación y con la guitarra que su familia le había comprado empezó a tocar. Su suave voz le dió un toqué cálido al ambiente de la plaza, tocó canción tras canción y las monedas llegaban (también algunos billetes que no pasaban de $50).

Pasaron unas dos horas desde que empezó a tocar, sentía que debía descansar un poco antes de continuar. Se acomodó nuevamente la guitarra en la espalda y se dispuso a buscar una tiendita para comprar un poco de agua, sin embargo una voz le detuvo.

-Me impresionaste mucho niño...

-Uh... ¿Gracias?

-Asumo que llevas mucho tiempo tocando, no necesitas ver el cuello de la guitarra para tocar bien los acordes.

-Algo así... Lo siento debo irme...

-¿Tan pronto? Esperaba que pudieses darme un concierto privado... Al parecer tendré que forzarte a venir conmigo.

-¿Qué?...

El extraño hombre sonreía mientras una sombra cubría la del chico de tez morena, en su corta vida jamás pensó ver algo parecido a lo que lo tomó cautivo.

Sólo pudo sentir como el duro metal de los brazos de esa cosa se enroscaban en su tórax haciendo que de pronto le faltara el aire.

\- ... ¿P-Por... qué?...

\- Necesito niños prodigio, en tu caso el hemisferio derecho de tu cerebro debe estar sumamente desarrollado y lo necesito para mi... Investigación.

Miguel sintió como el piso desaparecía justo debajo de la suela de sus botas y un sentimiento de terror lo invadió. ¿No volvería a ver a su familia?...

Su conciencia se desvaneció debido a la altura que el robot alcanzó, dejándolo con la imagen de Santa Cecilia desaparecer lentamente entre montes y vegetación.

Hiro Hamada se encontraba caminando a altas horas de la noche a la cafetería de su tía, hace tres días que no volvía a casa por estar en la universidad con proyectos y tareas.

Estaba seguro que su tía lo extrañaba, era una corazonada después de ver 30 mensajes de texto, 10 llamadas y 27 mensajes al buzón de voz; para este punto su tía debió de haberse terminado todos los postres de la cafetería. Tuvo que soltar un suspiro y presionar el puente de su nariz un poco.

Su tía se había vuelto sobreprotectora con él después de la muerte de Tadashi, sin embargo no podía culparla... Él también lo extrañaba.

-Mañana ayudaré un poco en la cafetería...

Sintió como el piso se cimbraba bajo sus pies y enfocó su vista al frente.

Un gran robot de largos brazos aterrizó frente a él, si su memoria no le fallaba ese ente metálico estaba relacionado con múltiples desapariciones en varios países de América.

-Hiro Hamada... Justo al chico genio que buscaba.

Lamentaba haber dejado a Baymax cargando en el laboratorio de la universidad, ahora sólo contaba con el plan B. Llevaba disimuladamente sus manos tras su espalda y de un reloj que él fabricó presionó un botón pequeño dos veces para enviar a sus amigos una señal de alerta, sin Baymax no podría combatir a ese robot sólo.

-¿Quién eres?...

Retrocedía lentamente mientras buscaba distraerlo, necesitaba tiempo hasta que los refuerzos llegaran.

-Un hombre de ciencia como tú, necesito tu ayuda con algo Hiro Hamada.

-¿Qué podría ser exactamente?

-IA's*...

Por un segundo ese hombre misterioso le llamó la atención.

-Te escucho...

\- Como sabrás la robótica se acerca lentamente al límite de lo frívolo y lo sentimental, algunos buscamos llegar ese límite y sobrepasarlo. Lograr que un robot sea capaz de experimentar sentimientos y emociones, no limitarnos a productos defectuosos producto de la biología sino llegar a la perfección... Al auge de la evolución...

-No veo como entro yo en esto...

-Sólo necesito tu ayuda para la creación de la tarjeta madre, lamentablemente aún no logró que soporte sentimientos reales.

\- ... Te ayudaré si me dices dónde tienes a las personas desaparecidas...

\- No será necesario, te llevaré con ellas. Entonces... ¿Tenemos un trato?

El chico japonés sólo rodó los ojos y subió al robot, ahora su prioridad era salvar a las personas que este maníaco había secuestrado.

Hiro esperaba escuchar llantos y gritos incontrolables de niños pidiendo por los brazos de sus padres cuando fue llevado a esa bodega abandonada, pero sólo pudo escuchar una guitarra siendo tocada con suavidad y una voz que hablaba en un idioma que no entendía.

-Ese niño es bueno calmando a los demás... Por eso es mi favorito, es un buen hermano mayor.

El chico americo-japonés giró levemente su vista notando la habilidad manual que el chico moreno poseía y una voz afinada.

-¿Porqué necesitas a todos esos niños?...

-Las conexiones neuronales de los niños son más... ¿Flexibles? Gracias a eso tienen un gran potencial de aprendizaje y una curiosidad insaciable. Si colocamos ese potencial en el centro de control de una IA las posibilidades se abren infinitamente...

-Entiendo eso pero... ¿porqué también hay un músico entre ellos?...

-Un ser perfecto necesita desarrollar ambos hemisferios cerebrales, el izquierdo se encarga del raciocinio analítico matemático, mientras que el derecho es el divergente y creativo. Ese chico presenta el segundo caso y tú Hiro Hamada, el primero.

-Una persona puede vivir bien con sólo un hemisferio desarrollado...

-No es del todo cierto, las personas que tienen el hemisferio izquierdo más desarrollado presentan facilidad para resolver problemas matemáticos sin embargo carecen de inteligencia emocional.

-¿De qué sirve la inteligencia emocional?

-Esas personas se dejan llevar fácilmente por sus emociones, se vuelven víctimas de sus acciones y las llevan a arrepentirse pronto de las mismas... Todo por un pequeño arrebato de ira...

No faltó mucho para que el excéntrico hombre lo llevará hasta su mesa de trabajo y observara cables y tornillos dispersos por toda el área de la misma, sus orbes chocolate se posaron en el centro de la mesa notando la forma "definitiva" de lo que era el cerebro de la IA que tanto mencionaba...

-Sólo falta la creación de la tarjeta madre y todo estará listo... Ese idiota de Alistar Krei se arrepentirá por no haber financiado mi investigación...

Hiro aprovechó que el científico se había encimismado admirando su creación y lo golpeó en la nuca con una llave inglesa observando como su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

-Baymax me sermonearía por esto...

El chico de ascendencia japonesa buscó en los bolsillos ajenos las llaves para liberar a los prisioneros.

Sus orbes chocolate chocaron irremediablemente con las orbes más oscuras del chico moreno.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Hiro empezó a soltar a los rehenes mientras que Miguel aún lo observaba con una cara estupefacta pensando: "¿qué habrá dicho el chino ese?"

Una vez que todos fueron liberados sintió un firme agarre en su mano y cómo el mismo lo jalaba hacia el exterior con algo de prisa. No entendía qué había pasado desde que despertó en ese lugar con olor a humedad rodeado de varios niños que lloraban, lo mejor que pudo hacer para calmarlos fue empezar a tocar y a cantarles.

Al principio notó que su guitarra sonaba algo extraño y al inspeccionarla descubrió como la madera de un costado se había roto, le dolió, sin embargo no era tan grave, algo de pegamento lo arreglaría por ahora se enfocaría en calmar a los niños y buscar cómo salir de ese extraño lugar.

Después de todo, se notaba que era el mayor ahí...

Una vez en el exterior, Miguel se halló en una inmensa ciudad sumamente modernizada y que obviamente estaba lejos de su pueblito de Santa Cecilia.

Finalmente sus orbes oscuras se posaron en un auto amarillo que derrapaba hasta quedar detenidos enfrente de ellos junto con un enorme "hombre blanco" con traje rojo.

-Sentimos la tardanza Hiro, activamos primero a Baymax.

-No hay problema, hay que sacar a los niños de aquí.

Al parecer todos en ese lugar hablaban ese idioma que no entendía en lo absoluto, observaba a esos adultos con extraños trajes coloridos. ¿Estarían celebrando algo?

Una chica alta y rubia de traje rosado ayudaba a los más pequeños a subir al auto, mientras que un extraño monstruo "cuidaba" los alrededores, aunque a su parecer sólo estuviera cantando y bailando.

-Hey Hiro, ya puedes soltar a tu amiguito...

La última palabra que ese monstruo de tres ojos dijo logró entenderla perfectamente, tal vez él podría ayudarlo a salir de ese embrollo.

La calidez que hace unos momentos invadía su mano desapareció abruptamente, luego vió al chico que los liberó reclamarle algo al monstruo.

-¿Dónde estamos y quiénes son ustedes?

Los chicos de extraños disfraces voltearon a verlo con una ceja alzada, era la primera vez que hablaba el niño moreno pero al parecer no hablaba inglés en lo absoluto.

-Te explicamos después, ahora sube.

La chica rubia señalaba el interior del automóvil con movimientos desesperados, pero Miguel captó la idea.

Debían estar locos si creían que se subiría a un auto con ellos, ya había sido secuestrado por un hombre de hojalata y le habían pegado cosas raras a la cabeza. De ninguna manera subiría a un automóvil desconocido, recibiría el chanclazo de su madre, de mamá Elena, mamá Coco (aunque de ella lo dudaba un poco) y de mamá Imelda por desobedecer a esa norma que siempre le decían.

"Mijito, nunca subas al auto de personas que no conozcas o la huella de mi huarache quedará marcada en tu cara"

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna de sólo imaginarlo, luego de eso sintió un par de manos empujar su espalda hasta el interior del auto, iba a reclamar, pero sus palabras murieron en cuanto vió como la puerta de la bodega era destrozada por el hombre de metal que lo había secuestrado, ahora los ojos del mismo brillaban en un intenso rojo.

Miguel sólo pensó...

"Por la virgen María... ¿cómo se había envuelto en esa situación?"

*Molcajete: Es un mortero de piedra con un pistilo del mismo material, se usa para mezclar especias o ingredientes. En lo personal la salsa molcajetera es deliciosa, tiene un sabor especial.

*Robachicos: Es un término que mi abuela y muchas señoras mayores utilizan para describir "secuestrador de niños". Recuerdo que siempre me espantaba con ellos cuando era un infante.

*IA: Inteligencia Artificial. Creo que no hay mucho pierde con este término.

Yay! Era hora de agregar este fic a FF. Después de un año y no sé cuántos meses que permaneció en Wattpad. (?)

C'est la vie...


	2. Pienso que era tiempo de conocernos ll

"Por la virgen María... ¿cómo se había envuelto en esa situación?"

El joven mexicano fue forzado a entrar al auto quedando arrinconado en un pequeño espacio pegado a la puerta y con las piernas encima de las del joven americo-japonés.

Miguel tuvo que contorsionarse para que su adorada guitarra no sufriera más daños, teniendo que acoplar su cuerpo a los giros y arrancones bruscos que daba la chica de pelo corto al volante, observaba las expresiones de terror de los niños más chicos (que eran cuatro de entre 3 - 9 años) y agradecía que el transporte público en su país fuese similar a la manera de conducir de la chica inexpresiva.

-¡Gogo, el semáforo tiene luz roja!

-¡Cállate Wasabi!

Un sentimiento nostálgico invadió a Miguel, sin duda alguna esa chica debió obtener su permiso para conducir en México. Le ganaría a un fórmula 1 en un santiamén...

Una pequeña niña se aferró a su sudadera y escondió el rostro en su pecho, el joven de ojos café oscuro se limitó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza y hablarle con voz calmada.

-Todo va a estar bien...

Hiro observó por el rabillo del ojo la acción del chico moreno, haciendo volver a su mente cuando Tadashi igual palmeaba su cabeza después de hacerlo enojar o cuando estaba frustrado y chasqueó la lengua.

\- Honey ralentizalo un poco...

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Hiro?

El chico de orbes chocolate bajó la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo aplastando un poco al mexicano y a la niña que aún se aferraba a él.

\- ¡Ahora Honey!

La chica rubia seleccionó algunos químicos creando una esfera color morado que después de bajar la ventana y lanzarla a una de las piernas del robot que les seguía creó una sustancia de consistencia viscosa como un chicle pero elástico como una liga.

El robot trató de liberarse aplicando fuerza reteniendolo escasos segundos que el genio de ascendencia japonesa no desaprovechó.

-¡Baymax usa tu super fist!

El "hombre blanco" (como lo había apodado Miguel) apuntó su puño al centro del robot y disparó logrando atravesar su pecho y al momento de regresar a Baymax atravesó la cabeza derribándolo irremediablemente a mitad de la calle.

\- Bien hecho Baymax.

Estaba a punto de chocar puños con el robot cuando sintió un jalón que lo llevó de nuevo al interior del auto, por segunda vez los orbes chocolate y los café oscuro chocaron haciendo que Hiro frunciera el ceño. ¿Porqué lo jaló?

-Pudiste salir volando por hacer algo tan tonto como sacar el cuerpo por la ventana.

La única palabra que el chico mitad japonés entendió fue "tonto", si ese niño moreno lo había ofendido se las pagaría sin duda. La risa de Fred no tardó en llegar hasta sus oídos, al parecer si lo había ofendido.

Pero algo que confundía a Hiro era el semblante preocupado con el que el niño de tez canela lo observaba, mejor se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente.

\- Vamos a mi casa, hay más espacio para tener todos estos niños y descansar.

-Gracias por proponer una idea inteligente Fred...

La chica con la goma de mascar poseía una lengua afilada, sin embargo no buscaba ofender a nadie, se notaba porque empezó a conducir respetando las normas vehiculares hasta llegar a la mansión del chico amante de los cómics; una vez que se estacionó el vehículo ayudaron a bajar a los niños y los guiaron al interior de la elegante construcción.

Miguel dudaba de entrar a la mansión, le incomodaba no poder comportarse a la altura y empezó a sentirse rígido, el genio de la robótica observaba como el chico de tez canela perdió la capacidad de doblar sus articulaciones imitando a la perfección los primeros modelos robóticos en la historia de la humanidad.

\- No te preocupes amiguito, no hay nadie que muerda... Tal vez Hiro pero sólo si te comes sus ositos de goma.

Fred se quitó la botarga de monstruo mostrando una faceta tan relajada que Miguel fue capaz de doblar las rodillas de nuevo y mostrar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es un Hiro?

El chico castaño claro con gorro verde le dió una palmada en el hombro al chico mexicano mientras volvía a reír a carcajadas.

Mientras el susodicho observaba con una ceja alzada al escuchar su nombre en la conversación que llevaba ese singular par, mientras que se preguntaba desde cuándo Fred podía hablar español.

Sí, se había tardado un poco en identificar el idioma natal del chico de sudadera roja y un poco más por el acento que éste tenía. Podía ser de cualquier país por debajo de los Estados Unidos, menos Brasil o las Guyanas... Tampoco podía ser de Belice o República Dominicana, si fuera de ese último no tendría tantos problemas para entender la animada conversación que llevaba con su amigo Fred.

\- Hiro ¿podemos quedarnos con Miguel? Es bastante divertido.

\- ¿Miguel?

El chico mexicano giró su vista al chico asiático después de escuchar su nombre, esperando descubrir el motivo por el cual lo llamó.

Hiro se incómodo al tener semejantes ojos curiosos sobre su persona, así que apresuró el paso hasta entrar a la mansión dejando al chico confundido, sin embargo, volvió a su conversación con el relajado chico mayor.

Finalmente descubrió dónde rayos se encontraba, en una moderna ciudad llamada San Fransokyo del cuál nunca había escuchado hablar en su corta vida. La misma ciudad vanguardista estaba llena de robots que hasta hace poco sólo existían en comics y películas de acción.

"Cosas de dinero y asiáticos" pensó...

Los niños más chicos tomaron las manos de Miguel y lo obligaron a correr dentro de la mansión maravillándose por lo que se encontraba al interior de ésta, los pequeños lucían más tranquilos y con hambre. El chico moreno podía escuchar las tripas de los infantes tronar al igual que la suya, recordó entonces que sólo tenía los chilaquiles con huevo y fríjoles del desayuno en el estómago.

\- En un momento estará la cena, les ruego paciencia por favor.

Miguel se asombró de que hubiese un mayordomo, era la primera vez que veía a uno en persona... Recordó entonces la telenovela de mamá Elena, tal vez en la capital de México también hubiera de esos.

Miguel junto con los demás niños fue guiado a lo que parecía una sala común, al parecer los mayores junto con Fred y ese tal Hiro querían hablar con ellos, pero antes parecían discutir entre ellos sobre cosas más allá de su comprensión.

\- Debemos llevar primero a los menores.

-¿No sería mejor llevarlos a las embajadas de sus países?

-¿Pasarán la noche aquí?

Todos los mayores hablaban al mismo tiempo empezando a estresar a los niños más chiquitos, Miguel pudo notar esto gracias a que los ojitos de los pequeños empezaban a inundarse en lágrimas. Supuso que era algo parecido a cuando él veía a sus padres discutir por algo.

El moreno sintió un leve jalón en la manga de su sudadera, al bajar la mirada notó que la misma chiquilla que se aferró a él lo veía con los ojos sumamente abiertos rogándole detener la discusión que los mayores tenían o que al menos el cuarto no se llenara de los llantos agudos de los demás niños.

Sin embargo el niño más pequeño (de 3 años) ya había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente, las caras de pánico de los mayores le dió a entender a Miguel una cosa: Sus héroes de extraños disfraces nunca habían tratado con niños pequeños...

La cara del genio de la robótica era todo un poema, no sabía cómo tratar a un niño y le molestaba de sobremanera el llanto que los bebés producían, estaba seguro que esa frecuencia podía ser usada como un arma sonora de magnitud media. Empezó a caminar hacia el chiquillo para pedirle "amablemente" que se detuviera, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Se giró y se encontró con el chico moreno a sus espaldas nuevamente.

\- Asustarías al mismo diablo con esa cara seria...

Entonces Hiro vió como el chico latino (porque seguía sin descubrir su país natal) caminaba hacia al niño y lo cargaba con cuidado, luego empezaba a arrullarlo dando leves golpecitos en la espalda del infante.

Empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación con un ritmo calmado y luego lo que hizo nadie se lo esperó...

Dirás que es raro lo que me pasó~

Parece que anoche te encontré en mis sueños~

Las palabras que dije se volvieron canción~

Versos que tuyos son y el recuerdo nos dió~

Todos observaron como eventualmente el pequeño que hace poco estaba llorando se calmaba y abrazaba al moreno aferrándose al gorro de su sudadera, después los demás integrantes guardaron silencio para apreciar la afinada voz que Miguel poseía.

El genio mitad japonés pensó que a la pieza que cantaba le faltaba la instrumentación con la guitarra, pero eso era imposible ya que cargaba al niño pequeño; suspiró y se sentó en el sillón para seguir escuchando la canción, la música en español no era su favorita, Hiro prefería tonos más sintéticos y rápidos, sin embargo, le dió una oportunidad ya que la voz de Miguel le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Discutiría con sus amigos qué hacer con los niños después de la cena...

Los mayores (incluído Miguel) terminaban de arropar a los niños y salían con sigilo de la habitación para no despertar a ninguno, no querían enfrentar otra oleada de llanto. Sería abusar demasiado de la habilidad que tenía el moreno con los niños.

Una vez en el cuarto del anfitrión de la mansión se retomó la discusión que había tomado lugar una hora antes.

\- Lo mejor será llevar a los niños mañana, es fin de semana y los profesores sólo nos dejaron el proyecto para dentro de tres meses.- Propuso la dulce rubia con lentes.

\- Sigo pensando que lo mejor es llevarlos a las embajadas, el gobierno puede hacerse cargo de manera LEGAL sin invasión a países vecinos...

El gran chico con dreadlocks* se veía preocupado por la parte de invadir terreno y provocar algún tipo de conflicto entre naciones.

La conclusión final fue que se llevaría a los niños después de reportarlos como encontrados a la policía, esperarían a que se les brindará el permiso requerido para poder volar a otro país después de notificar a los padres que sus retoños se encontraban a salvo.

De esa manera la obsesividad compulsiva y perfeccionismo de Wasabi no alteraría al grupo.

\- Deberíamos empezar con el niño de tres años, debe extrañar muchísimo a sus padres...

Si basaban el orden en cuanto a la necesidad de los niños hacia sus padres entonces el mexicano sería el último en volver a su hogar, según los chicos de esa habitación entre más años, más independencia. Se notaba que no sabían cómo era de apegada la familia Rivera.

Miguel logró entender el plan de los mayores gracias a que Fred traducía a forma de plática, sin embargo, la misma se vió interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono celular, los presentes voltearon a ver al genio asiático quién, con resignación contestó después de ver el número en la pantalla del aparato.

\- Hola tía Cass... Lamento no haber respondido... No... Estoy con mis amigos... Volveré en cuanto termine... No te preocupes... Yo igual... Adiós...

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la cafetería? Me queda de paso...

-No te preocupes Gogo, iré caminando.

-¿Solo?

-Llevaré a Baymax conmigo, estaré bien.

-¿Porqué no llevas a Miguel contigo?.- Honey Lemon parecía notar que Miguel seguía incómodo en una casa tan grande.- Debe ser incómodo para él estar rodeado de adultos en una casa extravagante como la de Fred...

Hiro miró a la rubia y luego al chico latino, no habían hablado en lo absoluto como para llevarlo de pronto a su casa... O mejor dicho, el genio simplemente no respondía a lo que el moreno decía porque no lo entendía.

\- Ni siquiera hablo su idioma...

-Eso es algo que el traductor de Google puede resolver, además estará más cómodo con alguien de su edad.

\- ¿Qué se supone que le diga a mi tía?

Hiro ya había fruncido el ceño en una clara negativa, le costaba relacionarse, más con chicos de su edad porque ellos eran incapaces de entender la complejidad que el genio mitad japonés manejaba en sus conversaciones, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil era entender el balanceo electroquímico en una simple batería?

-Dile que es un amigo nuestro que viene de intercambio.

Hiro no pudo con la dura mirada que Honey Lemon le lanzaba y terminó aceptando, ahora se encontraba nuevamente en la calle camino a su casa con Baymax y un chico de tez canela siguiéndolo.

Esperaba que su "invitado" no terminara con su paciencia antes de regresarlo a su país...

Dreadlocks: Ese es el nombre real de las rastas, el peinado propiamente.

"Rastas" son las personas que siguen el género musical Reggae.

Mi objetivo será hacer enojar a Hiro todo el tiempo que pueda, sin alterar la historia. Trataré...


	3. La adorable señora del café

Cuando ambos menores llegaron a la cafetería junto con Baymax una señora de pelo castaño corto los recibió junto con un gato gordo, se le notaba algo exaltada pero aliviada al mismo tiempo. Una expresión difícil de explicar.

-¡Hiro!

La mujer castaña corrió a abrazar a su sobrino menor mientras que el mexicano observaba como lentamente su rostro iba adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza, tal vez era de esos chicos que les avergonzaban las muestras de afecto que la familia solía dar.

El chico de ascendencia japonesa logró separarse y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

"Entonces los abrazos de su madre son igual de letales que los de mamá Elena..."

-Ya volví tía Cass...

-Bienvenido Hiro.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura y acarició la cabeza del joven de orbes chocolate, luego su vista pasó del robot de vinilo blanco al chico moreno con la guitarra en su espalda.

-¿Un amigo tuyo?

-Eh... S-sí, viene de intercambio.

-Se ve muy joven, ¿también de la universidad?

-No, digo sí... Digo no, él viene de otra escuela... Umm...- Tuvo que observar al chico para que se le ocurriera alguna institución, su solución se halló en la guitarra que portaba el latino- La escuela de música...

-Oww, eso es increíble Hiro. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Vaya predicamento...

Miguel sólo suspiró mientras observaba al chico de tez clara hacer movimientos exagerados con las manos, parecía explicarle algo a la mujer que no borraba su sonrisa.

Incluso la misma parecía ensancharse más con cada explicación.

-Me alegra que hayas hecho un nuevo amigo Hiro. Ahora vayan a dormir, que es tarde...

-Sí tía Cass... Nos vemos mañana.

El chico mitad japonés hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza señalando las escaleras que conectan al primer piso.

Miguel siguió a Hiro pasando a lado de la "mamá" del antes mencionado.

-Con permiso señora, que descanse.

El moreno solo vió como la señora se despedía con la mano haciendo movimientos suaves y le fue imposible no comparar con su familia, los extrañaba...

A simple vista la familia Hamada se veía normal, sin embargo el joven mexicano sentía que existía una fría brecha entre la señora castaña y el chico de ojos rasgados que seguía.

Buscó con la vista una respuesta, miró los alrededores hasta llegar a la primera planta y al fondo vió lo que parecía un adorno, con flores e incienso junto con una foto de un joven con gorra.

-Tadashi.

Esa sintética y suave voz pertenecía al hombre blanco que caminaba detrás de él y para mala suerte del moreno éste hablaba en un idioma aún más raro que el del chico despeinado.

El hombre blanco ladeó la cabeza al ver que no recibía respuesta del otro.

-No habla nuestro idioma Baymax, no puede entenderte.

Hiro (quién había volteado al escuchar el nombre de su hermano) tomó la manga de la sudadera de Miguel para que siguiera caminando, le perturbaba un poco tener que mirar esa foto, así que se llevó casi a rastras al latino hasta el segundo piso.

Una vez abrió la puerta del cuarto se fue a sentar a la silla del escritorio y encendió la computadora, le frustraba tener una nula comunicación con el chico moreno; abrió el navegador y colocó la pestaña en la recomendación de Honey.

-Hagamos esto de una vez, quiero dormir...

Colocó el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-Hola, soy Hiro Hamada.

»Hola, soy Héroe Armada

"¿Qué clase de traducción era esa?" Pensó el americo-japonés alzando una ceja.

-Hola héroe, yo soy Miguel Rivera. Mucho gusto.

Miguel respondió con una leve sonrisa, se podría decir que hasta ahora era la conversación más larga que había tenido con ese chico de ojos rasgados... Aunque haya tenido que ser a través de una computadora.

»Ola, soy Michelle River much culpable*

Hiro lanzó el teclado por la ventana, esa traducción dejaba todo como si nunca lo hubiesen usado y si no se manejaba con responsabilidad podía terjiversar toda una conversación.

-Baymax, vigilalo...

-Hiro, detecto altos niveles de corticotropina, oxitocina y vasopresina... Yo recomiendo ejercicios de respiración.

-Bajarán si lo mantienes vigilado, regreso pronto...

Y así el chico de ascendencia asiática salió azotando un poco la puerta, algo que debía admitir era que en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Baymax había aprendido a manejarlo un poco, si lo entretenía con algo argumentandole que eso ayudaría a mejorar su salud entonces podía hacer trabajos sin que lo vigilarán todo el tiempo.

Finalmente llegó al garaje donde estaba su taller y se puso manos a la obra, no volvería a confiar en las traducciones enteramente literales de Google...

Tuvieron que pasar al rededor de otras tres o cuatro horas hasta que el chico de ojos rasgados volvió a subir a su habitación, buscó al chico moreno con la mirada.

Esperaba encontrarlo en su cama o en la de Tadashi pero se llevó una sorpresa hallarlo en el piso recargado en Baymax.

-¿No quiso dormir en la cama?- Preguntó al robot de vinilo blanco.

-Quería esperarte... Pero presentaba fatiga y leves hematomas. Le recomendé descansar y una pomada desinflamatoria.

-¿Hematomas?

-Golpes... Miguel se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera darle una paleta después de su tratamiento.

Hiro sólo suspiró levemente, era un chico muy extraño el moreno. Definitivamente sus culturas eran sumamente diferentes...

Tomó asiento del otro lado y también se recargó en Baymax, al menos ya había terminado con el artilugio que le facilitaría las cosas con el latino.

Sus párpados se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormido profundamente.

Era medio día cuando Hiro finalmente logró despertar, le dolía el trasero por dormir en el vil suelo y le molestaba la luz del sol. Tuvo que levantarse a cerrar las cortinas, ¿quién rayos las había abierto?

Bajó a la cafetería después de dejar cargando a Baymax en el cuarto, ese día no había mucha clientela y su tía estaba detrás del mostrador preparando un café.

-Tia Cass ¿Has visto a Miguel?...

Antes de bajar, Hiro buscó al moreno por toda la casa ya que cuando despertó sólo estaba Baymax hablando como ebrio.

-Me está ayudando en la cocina, es un niño muy dulce... A pesar de que le dije que no era necesario. ¿Sabías que pudo comerse las alitas picantes sin inmutarse? Parece que nació comiendo jalapeños, yo sólo pude con una alita y después no pude sentir la lengua por varios minutos. Incluso me terminé el té helado sola...

-Eh... Sí, gracias tía Cass.

Hiro pasó del otro lado del mostrador para poder llegar a la cocina y por fin encontró la sudadera roja que tanto buscaba, se hallaba lavando los platos mientras tarareaba una melodía que no conocía.

Se acercó y palmeó su hombro para llamar la atención del moreno.

-Buenos días Héroe.

Miguel tomó un paño para secarse las manos y llevar toda su atención al chico de ojos rasgados que tenía a su lado.

Una vez que terminó de secarse las manos el chico asiático le extendió un pequeño aparato parecido a un audicular sin cable y con una pequeña antena.

Miguel observó con suma curiosidad el aparato y lo tomó con cuidado, no quería romperlo por accidente.

Hiro hizo que el moreno lo observara mientras él sacaba otro igual del bolsillo de su hoddie y se lo colocaba en la oreja.

Miguel imitó está acción y espero ansioso por lo siguiente que fuera a hacer el chico frente a él.

-Hola me presento nuevamente, soy Hiro Hamada...

Miguel abrió los ojos asombrado ya que esa oración la pudo entender a la perfección.

-Mucho gusto Hiro, yo soy Miguel.

-¡Sí funcionó! Ahora hablar contigo será más sencillo.

Miguel no entendía la euforia del chico frente a él pero no pudo evitar contagiarse y sonreír.

-Por cierto Hiro ¿Dónde compraste estas cosas?- Dijo señalando el audicular en su oreja.

-Yo los fabriqué.

Dijo de manera orgullosa, no pudo evitarlo después de ver ese singular brillo en los ojos del latino. Era cierto que a su corta edad ya era capaz de hacer cosas complejas sin embargo su don como lo llamaba Tadashi era meramente para su entretenimiento y no causaba gran impresión entre sus amigos universitarios.

Pero el asombro que causó en Miguel lo hizo sentir de alguna manera bien, tal vez sí podría llevarse bien con este chico después de todo.

-Te ayudó a lavar los platos, después de todo es mi casa y tú eres nuestro invitado.

-Gracias Hiro.

Los menores empezaron a platicar de cosas banales, algunas de robótica y algunas otras de música. Ambos chicos ponían caras de no entender al otro en lo más mínimo, lo cual sin duda fue motivo de carcajadas.

La señora Cass observaba enternecida al ver reír a Hiro, los dejaría lavar los platos tranquilos mientras atendía a la clientela de manera tranquila.

-Hoy se ve feliz señorita Cass.

Le comentó un señor mayor que se había vuelto cliente frecuente de la cafetería hace algún tiempo.

- _Lo estoy... ¿Qué va a ordenar hoy?-_ Sacó una libreta para anotar la orden del señor mientras sonreía.

Coloqué culpable ya que para mí guilty era el homofono en inglés de gusto y por experiencia. Google también me ha trolleado con eso...


	4. Cosechando relaciones

La primera semana había pasado volando, tanto que el chico de orbes chocolate se hallaba completamente envuelto en sus colchas agradeciendo nuevamente el fin de semana.

Era medio día y tuvo que pasar al menos otra media hora antes de que lograra sentarse en su cama y otros 5 minutos en lograr despegar los párpados. Tenía hambre y de no ser por eso Hiro seguiría en cama hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

Bajó a la sala común descalzo y soltando un sonoro bostezo mientras se rascaba la panza, sus pasos fueron guiados por un delicioso aroma completamente diferente al del arroz cocido de todas las mañanas.

-Buenas noches Hiro.

Comentó el chico moreno desde la cocina de la casa, el genio de la robótica por su parte miró hacia la ventana incrédulo por el comentario del menor.

-Aún es de día...

Se defendió el chico de tez clara, luego la dulce risa del menor llegó hasta sus oídos, Hiro sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos y a tomar asiento en el comedor.

Su estómago no tardó en exigir un poco de lo que sea que el mexicano estuviera preparando y tuvo que sujetar suavemente su vientre para intentar apaciguar el ruido que sus tripas hacían.

-Enseguida te sirvo un poco.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar...

-Ah, eso es porque ayudo a mamá Elena a preparar el desayuno para todos.

-Ya veo...

Hiro pudo notar como el chico moreno bajaba un poco la mirada después de la mención de su familia, incluso se había perdido ese brillo alegre que caracterizaba a Miguel.

No lo culpaba, después de todo no recibieron buenas noticias cuando fueron a la estación de policía la semana pasada...

El domingo pasado.

-Eh... perdona. ¿Podrías repetirme el país del que vienes?

El oficial de semblante aburrido tecleaba con pereza en la computadora, Honey llegó a preguntarse si en verdad estaba buscando o si sólo aparentaba.

Por la cara que el oficial traía uno diría que le molestaba la presencia de los chicos en la estación de policía.

-De México señor...

Volvió la vista a la pantalla del computador y volvió a teclear, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que el policía volviera a hablar.

-Mmm... Lo siento, no ha llegado ningún registro de una persona desaparecida.

-Por favor, ¿No puede volver a revisar? Tal vez algo más específico sirva...

-Ya tengo todos tus datos niño... Miguel Rivera, 12 años, México... No nos ha llegado un reporte de una persona desaparecida con esos datos.

El guardia suspiró con pesadez mientras masajeaba su nuca, odiaba el trabajo de oficina.

-Llamaremos al número que nos dieron si sabemos cualquier cosa. ¿Está bien?...

Miguel sólo pudo asentir y bajar la mirada, sólo le quedaba esperar para volver a su país, aunque para él la ley no fuera de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

Los chicos salieron de la estación de policía suspirando, de todos los pequeños secuestrados Miguel fue el único que tuvo ese problema, los amigos de Hiro querían creer que se debía al poco tiempo que tenía la desaparición del menor. Tal vez tardaría un poco más en llegar un aviso de persona desaparecida hasta San Fransokyo por estar en el punto medio de América y Asia.

-Hiro... Te veo más tarde.

Soltó el chico moreno de pronto mientras caminaba en otra dirección separándose del grupo de universitarios.

Un extraño dolor se instaló en el pecho de Hiro, no podía negar que se sentía mal por el menor, por lo que le había comentado su familia era muy importante para él y no dudaba que ésta estuviera moviendo mar y tierra por encontrarlo. Sin embargo, sin ayuda de los oficiales era difícil ayudarlo a volver y lamentablemente no había una embajada mexicana en su ciudad.

-Deberías acompañarlo Hiro.

-¿Porqué yo?

-Te tiene más confianza que a nosotros, además nosotros estamos cuidando a los menores.

Gogo tenía razón, sin embargo, si Miguel dijo que volvería más tarde era porque ahora quería estar solo ¿no?

Tal vez aprovecharía la situación para comprar golosinas y de paso evitar que el moreno se perdiera, después de todo San Fransokyo era nueva para él.

-... De acuerdo, los veo mañana.

Y así el chico de ojos rasgados se separó de su grupo de amigos tomando la misma dirección del moreno.

Pasó un rato (y dos bolsas de gomitas) antes de que Hiro encontrara al chico de sudadera roja en el parque a unas cuadras del café de la tía Cass, se acercó por detrás de Miguel esperando asustarlo, una pequeña maldad de su parte no estaba demás, sin embargo se detuvo al notar los leves sollozos que daba el menor.

Si entraba en conflicto cuando un niño pequeño lloraba, su cerebro presionaba un botón de reset cuando Miguel lo hacía, no sabría decir exactamente el porqué, pero lo asemejaba con que a pesar de no haber pasado más de un día le era raro no ver al mexicano sonriendo o riendo por algo.

Sin duda era conflictivo tratar de resolver sentimientos encontrados, estaba acostumbrado a ser el menor y ser por el que se preocupaban, hasta que descubrió que Miguel era dos años menor que él, su conclusión fue que tenía sentimientos de protección al moreno por ser más chico que él.

-Llorando no resolverás nada...

Miguel dió un respingo al escuchar al mayor detrás de él.

Asustar a Miguel: Completado.

Anotó Hiro en su mente.

Finalmente recargó sus brazos en el respaldo de la banca esperando la respuesta del menor, Miguel sólo talló sus ojos con la manga de la sudadera.

-No estoy llorando.

-Mentiroso, tienes los ojos rojos...

Miguel suspiró, era orgulloso pero no podía ocultarlo del mayor ya que éste tenía una gran habilidad de observación.

"Tonto genio..."

-Es frustrante...

-Volverás a tu país pronto, no te preocupes por un pequeño inconveniente.

-... Sería horrible que este problema se alargue...

Hiro no se caracterizaba por saber consolar a las personas, así que se limitó a ofrecerle una de sus gomitas espolvoreadas con azúcar

"Tal vez con choques eléctricos en la cabeza se pueda reconfigurar un cerebro..."

Fue la posible solución que el genio de la robótica dió a la repentina depresión del menor.

Actualidad

-¿Y la tía Cass?...

-Mamá Cass fue de compras para reabastecer la cafetería, me pidió que te diera de comer cuando despertaras.

El chico de ascendencia japonesa se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la silla dejando ir su cabeza hacia atrás para terminar admirando el techo, luego frente a él apareció un plato humeante de algo que parecía huevo revuelto con otras cosas.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Hiro picando el platillo con el tenedor mientras lo inspeccionaba.

-Huevo con jitomate y cebolla, no puedo hacer algo complejo...

-Mmm... Gracias por la comida.

Hiro juntó ambas manos y luego empezó a desayunar, sin duda era un sabor nuevo, no estaba acostumbrado al sabor salado en un huevo.

Su tía a pesar de ser 100% americana, de vez en cuando les preparaba a comida japonesa para que no olvidarán su origen, por así decirlo.

-Sabe raro...

-¿No te gustó?- Preguntó Miguel preocupado.

-No dije eso, es bueno, aunque prefiero los rollos dulces.

-¿Rollos dulces?

-También son de huevo.

-¿Huevo dulce?... Eso no suena apetitoso.

El genio asiático no entendió que tenía de malo, los rollos dulces eran sus favoritos.

-No sabes lo que dices, son deliciosos... Más los que cocina la tía Cass.

-O tienes un serio problema con los dulces.

-El tener un don como el mío es difícil, necesito mucha azúcar para recuperar energía.

-... Y pensar que mamá Elena me hubiera dado con el huarache por contestarle algo así...

Miguel suspiró resignado, no quería tener otra discusión sin sentido con el chico japonés; el moreno llegó a pensar que si él era un cabeza dura Hiro lo sobrepasaba colosalmente.

Mejor se sentó en la otra silla a hacerle compañía al mayor en lo que terminaba de comer.

-¿Qué es un huarache?

-Un tipo de zapato... Y si se sabe usar es un arma peligrosa

Hiro le miró con una cara de no entender nada. ¿Quién rayos golpea a sus hijos con un zapato?

-La tía Cass sólo me jala la oreja...

-Es imposible, mamá Cass se ve muy dulce.

El chico de ascendencia japonesa terminó lo que quedaba en el plato y se tomó el jugo.

-Lo es mientras no la hagas enojar.

Fue la respuesta que el mayor le dió a Miguel, entonces supuso que las madres de cualquier lugar del planeta daban miedo cuando estaban enojadas.

-¿Qué harás hoy Hiro?

-Me quedaré en casa estudiando.

-... Qué aburrido, ¿eres una subespecie de anciano?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Miguel recargó su cabeza en la mesa usando sus brazos de apoyo mientras observaba a los ojos al genio de la robótica, era extraño ya que lo que más le intrigaba al menor eran las enormes pestañas que el chico de ojos chocolate poseía incluso llegó a preguntarle sino se delineaba los ojos.

Recibió un coscorrón por parte de Hiro...

-Me refiero a que no sales a jugar, ni siquiera con los chicos universitarios...

Hiro se estiró y luego observó con detalle la expresión del menor, tenía ambas cejas un poco alzadas y los ojos sumamente abiertos, según el chico asiático este comportamiento del "Homosapiens sapiens mexicanus" o Miguel sólo mostraba esa expresión cuando estaba preocupado por algo.

-Nunca me interesó salir a jugar o relacionarme con los chicos de mi edad. Y con los de la universidad... Bueno, creo que preferimos inventar robots.

-¿También Fred?- Preguntó incrédulo el moreno.

-No, él sólo anima y propone ideas tontas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Un sandwich invisible por ejemplo.

Miguel río ante la idea, debía admitir que sí era algo tonta; pero era original.

En la conversación había otro punto importante y era que a Hiro no le gustaba relacionarse, Miguel sonrió levemente. Ahora era su amigo y lo sacaría a jugar un poco antes de que se vuelva senil.

-Hiro, muéstrame la ciudad.

-No, puedes pedírselo a Baymax.

-La última vez se quedó sin batería y tuve que regresar.

-Esta cargado ahora, también puedes pedírselo a la tía Cass o a Fred...

-Mamá Cass está ocupada con el café y Fred sólo me mostró las tiendas de cómics.

El chico de ojos rasgados no quería salir, prefería volver un rato más a la cama y luego trabajar en algún proyecto nuevo, Hiro regresó la vista al menor para negarse pero...

"Oh no..."

El menor lo miraba directo al alma con esos ojos de cachorro pateado, se suponía que ese truco sólo lo podía usar él con su hermano cuando quería algo y ahora estaba sometido a la presión de la mirada profunda del moreno. ¡No debería tener ningún efecto sobre su persona!

Hiro desvío la mirada, no quería ceder pero Miguel insistía en observarlo directamente, lo sabía por la vista periférica.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Por favor... Sólo un ratito, ya me cansé de estar todo el día encerrado aquí.

-No quiero.

-Por favor Hiro...

El chico japonés se talló el rostro exasperado, ahora estaban en la calle caminando a quién sabe dónde y el moreno se veía sumamente feliz, ¿acaso era mitad perro?

¿Porqué había cedido? Bueno, algo que aprendió a la mala es que Miguel tenía un nulo sentido de lo que era el espacio personal logrando que todos sus sentidos de alerta se prendieran cuando vio al menor acercarse, dando como resultado una pequeña persecución por toda la casa donde el chico de ojos rasgados se vió atrapado luego de sentir que sus pulmones se contraían violentamente en busca de aire y cuando el desayuno intentó volver por donde había entrado.

-Gracias por acompañarme un rato Hiro.

-Sí, como sea. ¿Qué quieres ver?

-Mmm... ¿Hay alguna plaza?

El mayor asintió y empezó a caminar rumbo al destino que le había pedido Miguel.

-¿Era necesaria tu guitarra?

-Absolutamente.

Llegó a la mente de Hiro el vago recuerdo de Miguel tocando la guitarra, no había tocado desde lo que había pasado en la comisaría.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Miguel observó una fuente en mitad de la plaza y fue hacia ésta sentándose al borde, Hiro lo alcanzó poco después mientras observaba como se acomodaba la guitarra en las piernas para posteriormente tocar algunos acordes y comprobar que no se hubiera desafinado.

Hiro tomó asiento a su lado escuchando como la tonalidad de las cuerdas cambiaba después de girar las llaves de la parte superior y una vez que todo pareció estar listo empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. ¿Qué planeaba hacer el moreno?

Empezaron a escucharse las notas que producía el menor en una tonada algo movida.

Que el cielo no es azul, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor~

Que es rojo dices tú, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor~

Ves todo al revés, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor~

Creo que piensas con los pies, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor~

El chico asiático abrió por completo los ojos al verle tocar y cantar, no sabía si sentir pena ajena y desviar la mirada o sonreír un poco al ver al mismo Miguel alegre, Hiro no estaba acostumbrado a tener varios ojos en su dirección.

Tú me traes un poco loco, un poquititito loco~

Estoy adivinando qué quieres y pa' cuándo~

Y así estoy celebrando, que me he vuelto un poco loco~

La gente de los alrededores no tardaron en sacar los teléfonos celulares y empezar a grabar al menor mientras zapateaban al ritmo de la canción que el menor tocaba.

Miguel se levantó de su asiento y caminó pocos pasos tocando con alegría.

Luego se escuchó una trompeta que tomó a varios desprevenidos incluyendo al moreno, se unieron dos hombres más al número del menor, el que tenía la trompeta y otro que empezó a cantar a dueto con Miguel.

Chiflado tú me vuelves, eso está un poco loco~

Tu mente que despega, tú siempre con ideas~

Con mi cabeza juegas, todo es un poco loco~

Hiro seguía viendo estupefacto al menor, ¿siempre había sido así de brillante?

Cuándo volvió a ser consciente de su alrededor se encontraba en medio de toda una multitud con celulares grabando y algunos siguiendo la canción.

Todo es un poco loco, con mi cabeza juegas~

Todo es un poco loco, con mi cabeza juegas~

Todo es un poco loco, con mi cabeza juegas~

Todo es un poco loco, con mi cabeza juegas~

Miguel seguía tocando mientras las personas coreaban esa última estrofa, todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado que parecía que lo hubiesen ensayado al menos todo un mes.

¿La canción era muy conocida o había más paisanos mexicanos en San Fransokyo de lo que creía?

¡Un poquititititititititi-titititito loco!~

Finalmente la melodía se detuvo y hubo varios aplausos, algunos les fueron a dar monedas y billetes que Miguel guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

El chico de ojos rasgados también aplaudió porque al parecer Miguel tenía la capacidad de sorprenderlo si se lo proponía.

-Niño tienes mucho talento

-¿Usted cree? Gracias

-Soy dueño del restaurante de por allá, eres bienvenido a dar otra de tus interpretaciones cuando gustes, agradaste a mucha gente.

-Gracias señor, pero tendrá que ser la próxima vez. Nos vemos.

Y así el moreno corrió en dirección a Hiro que seguía esperando en la fuente.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?

-Necesitaba dinero.

-¿Para qué? Yo pude prestarte un poco.

-No sería lo mismo que te invitará un helado y lo terminarás pagando todo tú.

Miguel sonrió y le extendió la mano a Hiro para que se incorporara.

-Ahora dime de qué sabor te gustaría el helado.

-... Chocolate está bien...

Hiro siguió a Miguel hasta la heladería haciendo una nota mental.

Agendar una cita con un cardiólogo, no era normal sentir su corazón golpear con su esternón.

Bye.~ 3


	5. Tienes la cabeza en las nubes

Salutaciones adorables fanseses.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que apesto para poner títulos. ._. U

"Taquicardia selectiva"

Ese fue el término que el genio de la robótica le dió a su inusual enfermedad provocada por comer un helado de chocolate en la plaza central un domingo en la tarde.

Por más que le insistió a Baymax que tenía alguna afección cardíaca el robot de vinilo blanco simplemente relacionó su actual pesar con la llamada pubertad.

-Honey, creo que debo ajustar de nuevo a Baymax. Esta fallando en sus diagnósticos...

El chico de orbes chocolate se dejó caer en el sillón mientras revisaba los planos de Baymax intentando decifrar dónde estaba la posible falla.

-¿Baymax está fallando?

-Eso creo, le pedí que hiciera un análisis de la enfermedad que tengo pero dijo que no era nada... Tal vez el problema esté en sus sensores o en el lente del escáner...

-Espera... ¿Estás enfermo?... No pareces tener síntomas.

-Es una enfermedad rara, los síntomas se presentan de vez en cuando. Creo que depende de ciertos factores.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Helado de chocolate...

Esa respuesta contrastaba completamente con la cara seria que tenía Hiro en esos momentos, la escena era irónica, tanto que la dulce rubia no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

El genio de la robótica se medio incorporó mirando a la rubia. ¿Qué diablos era gracioso?

Era algo de suma importancia sin mencionar que era doloroso ya que con el pasar de los días parecía golpear cada vez más fuerte, tal vez en un punto su esternón cedería y escupirá sangre cada dos por tres.

-Lo siento Hiro...- pasó suavemente su dedo sobre sus pestañas para remover la lágrima que amenazaba con salir- ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?

Hiro alzó una ceja, dudando si responder esa pregunta o no.

En primera, ¿Honey tenía conocimientos en medicina?

-La química tiene mucha relación con los cambios fisiológicos del cuerpo, creo que podría ayudarte a diagnosticar tu enfermedad.

Fue como si la rubia hubiera leído la mente de Hiro y éste nuevamente se dejó caer al sillón buscando la falla en Baymax mientras empezaba a hablar.

-Bueno, el primero es mucho dolor en el pecho.

-¿Dolor?

Ahora el semblante de la rubia pasó a uno de preocupación, el genio de la robótica se limitó a asentir.

-El segundo es excesiva sudoración, he roto varias tazas del café de la tía Cass por eso...

-Ya veo, continúa.- Honey llevó su mano a la barbilla buscando concentrarse.

-Temblores y fiebre esporádica... Escalofríos... Creo que sería todo.

-¿No te habrás resfriado?

Hiro no pensó en esa posibilidad, sin embargo, un resfriado no causaba dolores torácicos.

-Eso no explica la taquicardia...

-No mencionaste la taquicardia.

Honey suspiró e intentó llegar a un diagnóstico lo más acertado posible, algunos eran síntomas comunes, los otros debían tener un factor específico.

O tal vez Hiro era hipocondríaco...

-¿Baymax no mencionó nada?... ¿Algo que no entendieras?

-Mmm... Alguna vez mencionó algo de tener oxito... oxito algo y adrenalina con no se qué, también dopamina y una cosa serosa...

Honey trató de relacionar las extrañas hormonas y estructura energética, sin mucho resultado. Necesitaría más pistas...

-¿Qué hacías cuando mencionó eso?

-Mmm... Estaba en el garage.

-¿Se presentó alguno de tus síntomas?

-La taquicardia y la fiebre... Creo fue mientras hablaba con Miguel.

Honey alzó una ceja interesada, ahora tenía una pista de lo que ocurría con el pequeño azabache.

Finalmente era hora de regresar a casa y por milagro del cielo llegaría con luz de día, la tarea la terminaría antes de cenar y dormiría 8 horas.

Pero antes debía continuar el diario de evolución de su enfermedad, así que entró y se fue directo a su habitación pasando a su tía.

Llegó con Baymax y lo activó, una vez que se terminó de inflar se acercó al chico de orbes chocolate.

-Baymax ¿Puedes escanearme?

-No detecto ninguna anomalía Hiro.

-Sólo hazlo, es por curiosidad...

El robot blanco cedió a la petición del menor y una vez terminado empezó a apuntar los resultados en una libreta y compararlos con los del día anterior.

-Hasta ahora todo es normal... Tal vez si voy a la plaza central...

La puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando a un pequeño de tez canela que sujetaba con gentileza la mano de la niña pequeña que también había sido secuestrada.

-Hiro, mamá Cass te mandó esto.

Miguel entró a la habitación y dejó un plato con comida, sin embargo, el mitad japonés lo ignoró completamente.

-Baymax, vuelve a escanearme por favor...

El moreno suspiró y volvió a salir del cuarto para bajar al piso inferior para ayudar a Fred con los niños pequeños.

Los resultados habían cambiado en sólo esos segundos. Lo cual era interesante para el menor.

-Aumentó mi temperatura y el ritmo cardíaco... También hay sudoración...

Hiro dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio de madera, no llegaba a una solución coherente, sus orbes viajaron al plato que le había traído el moreno y empezó a juguetear con los guisantes que estaban encima del plato.

-¿Miguel y la tía Cass habrán comido ya?...

Hiro suspiró mientras recargaba su cabeza por encima de sus brazos cruzados a forma de almohada, antes de que ingresara a la universidad y que Tadashi falleciera, el chico asiático recordó que junto a su tía Cass pasaban la hora de la comida juntos, o al menos en la medida de lo posible para el Hamada mayor.

El chico de ascendencia japonesa salió del cuarto y bajó a la sala común de su casa, encontrando a Fred y a Miguel intentando alimentar a los más pequeños, el chico amante de los cómics estaba totalmente salpicado de alimentos mientras que el moreno le daba de comer sin problemas a una niña de 4 años (la segunda más pequeña).

-Fred acaba de perder la contienda...

El chico genio de la robótica llamó la atención de todos los presentes, los más pequeños dejaron de hacer travesuras y Fred pudo respirar un poco.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la mirada oscura del moreno se clavó en Hiro sintió un leve escalofrío y un incómodo calor invadió sus claras mejillas.

-Vaya, hasta que agarras color Hiro, tienes chapas*

-¿Chapas?

Miguel sólo asintió y siguió dándole de comer a la pequeña, esa era la parte que le estresaba del moreno, los extraños modismos de su país. ¿Tener estas "chapas" era algo malo?

Hiro suspiró y se acercó a la mesa.

-Pensé que ya habían comido.

-En cuanto terminemos con los niños lo haremos.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-No te preocupes, lo tenemos controlado.

Sin embargo, el castaño claro alzó una mano para llamar la atención de los dos menores.

-Hiro necesito un relevo por favor, creo que tengo papilla en la ropa interior.

Se escuchó la cálida risa de Miguel en la habitación junto con la de otros pequeños.

Hiro rodó un poco los ojos y cambió de lugares con el amante de los cómics.

Tomó la cuchara y se la acercó a la boca al niño de tres años, pero el menor giró la cabeza a otro lado.

-Vamos, come...

Trató de sonar amable, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil porque esa frase sonó más seca y carente de emoción que un tempano de hielo.

El pequeño giró la cabeza al otro lado en cuanto Hiro le volvió a acercar la cuchara a la boca.

Miguel hacía parecer esto fácil...

Sus orbes chocolate viajaron a la figura morena del otro lado de la mesa, este sonreía mientras ayudaba a una pequeña a comer y a la otra le hacía compañía.

-¿Cómo lo logras?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Darles de comer...

-Mmm... Creo que es por mi hermana pequeña, de vez en cuando me toca ayudar a mi madre con eso.

-No me dijiste que tenías una hermana menor... ¿Por cuántos años?

-12 años.

El genio de la robótica entendió porque no se le complicaba tratar con niños al moreno, bueno, él no se iba a rendir tan fácil así que de nuevo le acercó la cuchara al pequeño y de nuevo fue rechazado...

Era frustrante.

Hiro dejó el plato con comida para el pequeño enfrente del mismo y bufó recargándose completamente en el respaldo de la silla.

-Ahorita te ayudo.

Dijo el moreno mientras le pasaba una servilleta a la niña para que se limpiara la comisura de la boca.

Una vez que terminó, Miguel se pasó del lado de Hiro y tomó el platito con comida.

Por su parte el chico de ascendencia japonesa se quedó estático en la silla, observó cómo el moreno alimentaba con un poco menos de trabajo al menor de tres años.

Ahora presentaba otro síntoma... Ansiedad.

Hiro llevó su vista a la ventana esperando apaciguar un poco los síntomas, se sentía mal y a la vez bien, no lo disfrutaba, de hecho sufría por no saber qué diablos pasaba con su cuerpo; ojalá Baymax tuviese razón y fuesen las hormonas de la pubertad.

-...ro...

El chico de orbes chocolate se dejó llevar por el hilo de sus pensamientos como en la mañana en la clase de Historia de la robótica, al final nunca se enteró de quién había creado las turbinas hidrostáticas.

-¡Hiro, despabila ya!

Fue hasta que el mexicano lo zarandeó que volvió su mente al mismo plano tridimensional que llaman realidad.

-¿Qué sucede Miguel?...

-Te llevo llamando desde hace rato...-Miguel suspiró nuevamente.- Te iba a decir que dejaré a los niños en casa de Fred ¿quieres acompañarme?

El chico de ascendencia japonesa asintió levemente, algo que tenía que admitir pese a su enfermedad era que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el moreno.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto a los ojos del mayor, aunque su mente llegó a divagar varias veces durante la charla que tenía con el menor.

Los pequeños corrieron hacia el mayordomo de Fred para jugar un rato y luego dormir, Miguel sólo alcanzó a despedirse con la mano antes de que desaparecieran detrás del enorme pórtico de madera.

-Fuiste cambiado rápidamente Miguel...

-Es que el mayordomo es increíble.

Hiro sintió una punzada aguda en el pecho completamente diferente a las habituales, causándole molestia haciéndole fruncir el ceño un poco.

-...Yo puedo ser más increíble...

Mencionó el chico de orbes chocolate en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, tenía buen oído después de todo.

\- Están en diferentes niveles.

-¿Entonces en qué nivel estoy yo?- Enarcó una ceja aún molesto.

¿Porqué le molestaba que el moreno hablara bien de alguien más?...

-Bueno... Creo que eres la segunda persona más genial que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Quién es la primera?...

-Papá Héctor.

El genio de la robótica desvío la mirada, estaba seguro que él superaba a este tal Héctor en muchas cosas. Y aún así, Hiro notó un brillo diferente en la mirada del moreno cuando hablaba de él.

Otra punzada dolorosa se instaló en su pecho...

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que lo consideres genial?...

-Papá Héctor compuso muchas canciones a lo largo de su vida, todas me cautivaron y todas son muy conocidas.

-No he escuchado nada de él, no creo que sea tan genial.

La sonrisa de Miguel desapareció por unos momentos, fue una expresión que alteró a Hiro ya que no sabía cómo regresar la sonrisa al moreno.

-¡Ah!... No, no quise decir...

-Papá Héctor fue asesinado por su mejor amigo... Después de eso le robó el crédito de sus canciones...

Ahora Hiro se hallaba en una situación incómoda.

Miguel se estiró y de nuevo volvió a sonreír, le enseñaría que su tatarabuelo era genial.

-Cuando lleguemos con mamá Cass te enseñaré una canción de papá Héctor.

Hiro miró embobado como Miguel le sonreía dulcemente, abrió un poco más sus orbes chocolate y asintió inconscientemente.

Ahora debía agregar "lapsus de retraso mental" a la bitácora de su enfermedad...

Chapas: Sonrojo o rubor.

Alguien deme con un ladrillo en la cabeza por favor. (?)

Bye.~ 3


	6. Tradiciones

Esperé demasiado para llegar a este capítulo, tanto que me vi en la tentación de que este fuera el primer episodio, sin embargo, las historias necesitan cabeza y cuerpo...

Pero sé que este, sin duda alguna, sería su corazón.

Era extraño, ese día Hiro había despertado antes que el moreno, así que bajó en busca de un aperitivo esperando que le volviera a dar sueño y regresar a la cama un poco más, sin embargo, encontró a su tía aún en bata de pijama con una taza de café en las manos.

-Buenas días Hiro, es raro verte a estas horas.

-Se me quitó el sueño...

-¿Quieres leche tibia? Eso te ayudará a reconciliarlo.

El azabache de tez clara asintió y tomó asiento en el comedor enfrente de su tía, mientras que la mayor buscaba una taza y sacaba el bote de leche del refrigerador.

-Sabes Hiro... Tu madre y yo siempre nos levantabamos temprano a tomar una taza de café y platicar antes de empezar el día...

-¿Porqué?

-Fue una costumbre que tomamos hace tiempo... Pero no he podido dejarla aunque ya no tenga con quién platicar.

El genio de la robótica sabía que su tía tendía a divagar entre sus conversaciones, a veces hablaba de la nada diciendo cosas que no tenían mucha coherencia y otras, sus expresiones la delataban.

Como en este caso, Hiro pudo observar un leve brillo de tristeza en la mirada de su tía a pesar de que sonriera un poco, supuso que era por hablar de su difunta hermana...

Algo que no le agradaba al azabache era que su tía se entristeciera por algo, así que buscó alguna cosa para desviar el tema; observó fuera de la ventana del comedor los árboles de cerezo que aún no afloraban.

-Aún falta mucho para que florezcan...

La castaña tardó un poco en entender a qué se refería su sobrino menor, hasta que posó su vista en el mismo lugar que el genio de la robótica.

-Es verdad... Aún faltan unas cuantas semanas.- Dijo la castaña después de poner a calentar la leche.-... ¿Quieres invitar a Miguel al Hanami*?

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió el rostro claro de Hiro, no fue su intención llegar a ese punto con su tía y también estaba el hecho de que no disfrutaban del Hanami desde la muerte de Tadashi.

-Tendría que preguntarle...

-Mmm...

El ruido del microondas ayudó a relajar lo suficiente al azabache menor para que la castaña no notara el rubor que le daba escozor en las mejillas.

Y luego su atención se fue a la taza humeante que su tía colocó enfrente de él.

El chico de orbes chocolate rodeó la taza con sus manos esperando calentarlas un poquito y le dió un sorbo a la leche.

-También puedes invitar a tus amigos de la universidad...

Hiro suspiró, su tía al parecer tenía muchas ganas de celebrar esa vieja tradición que, según relatos de ella misma, el padre del azabache había traído desde la no tan lejana tierra japonesa.

-Les preguntaré también...

Hubo un gran rato de silencio, ambos Hamada disfrutando de sus respectivas bebidas, uno esperando a que el sueño le regresara y la mayor acompañando a su sobrino, para posteriormente, abrir la cafetería.

Hiro terminó su bebida y meditó si valía la pena regresar a la cama, ya sólo quedaban 30 minutos para que tuviera que alistarse e irse a la universidad.

Suspiró con pesadez, mejor usaba el tiempo que le sobraba para reajustar a su pequeño robot de defensa personal, no le gustaría que la parte inferior del mismo cayera en su pie de nuevo.

El moreno despertó poco después de que Hiro volviera a la habitación y tomara un destornillador para apretar los tornillos del pequeño robot ex peleador ilegal.

El chico de tez canela talló sus ojos intentando despegar los párpados siendo la figura de Hiro lo primero que captó su vista.

Era verdad que Miguel admiraba al genio de la robótica, era alguien increíble capaz de hacer cosas impensables que nunca imaginó ver a sus ya casi 13 años de edad.

Y es que, desde que el chico de orbes chocolate los sacó de esa bodega abandonada y le mostrara sus geniales inventos, el moreno lo había colocado en un lugar alto, dónde estaban sus héroes, casi a la par con su tatarabuelo Héctor.

Por el simple hecho de ser increíble e inalcanzable...

Miguel no pudo evitar compararse con el genio de la robótica varias veces, dándose cuenta que él sólo era el chico de la guitarra, perdido en un país extraño muy lejos de su hogar y que gracias a este héroe no pasaba las noches en completa incertidumbre de su futuro y tampoco esos niños.

Sin embargo, algo que inquietaba al moreno era un sentimiento que según mamá Elena, no debería molestarle hasta que fuese un adolescente, de esos que tenían la hormona a mil y estaban mensos por las niñas de la escuela.

Niñas...

El chico de tez canela entendió que las mariposas que revoloteaban en sus entrañas no eran por simple admiración al chico de ascendencia japonesa, sino algo más complejo y mucho más problemático.

"¿Qué se supone que haría con esos sentimientos tan erróneos?..."

Es por eso que el mexicano optó por callar y guardar todo, alguien tan increíble como Hiro no podría (o querría) estar con alguien como él, así que el chico de orbes oscuras decidió que nunca se enteraría y se quedarían como buenos amigos hasta que pudiese regresar a México.

Después de todo eso era lo correcto...

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que el niño más pequeño finalmente volviera a casa junto a su familia, un hombre que trabajaba en la embajada del país del pequeño fue personalmente por él a la mansión del castaño claro.

Hubo lágrimas, ya que los pequeños habían estrechado lazos en todo este tiempo, sin embargo, el deseo de volver a ver a sus progenitores era más fuerte. Tuvieron que despedirse mientras observaban el auto que transportaba al pequeño alejarse hasta perderse en una esquina.

Miguel estaba feliz por eso, volvería con su familia.

Transcurridos unos minutos todos optaron por volver al interior de la mansión pero en el camino de regreso los ojos del moreno viajaron al chico asiático enfrente de él, tuvo que morderse el labio y desviar la mirada para apaciguar los estruendosos latidos de su corazón.

Mientras que Hiro miró de reojo al moreno y cuando notó la expresión que éste tenía sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Al parecer le inquietaba que Miguel estuviera "triste"...

Tal vez era buena idea preguntarle a sus amigos si querían celebrar el Hanami con los Hamada.

-Chicos.

Todos miraron al mitad japonés esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-... Falta poco para que los cerezos florezcan. ¿Les gustaría venir a verlos con la tía Cass y conmigo?

-Cierto... Eres mitad japonés, no sabía que lo celebraban.- Comentó Honey mientras observaba a Hiro.- Iremos con mucho gusto.

La dulce rubia le sonrió a Hiro para transmitirle seguridad a sus palabras hasta que la voz del moreno llegó a sus oídos.

-Espera... ¿Japonés? ¿No eras Chino?

Una sonora carcajada por parte de Fred se escuchó en toda la calle, no fue la intención de Miguel ofender a Hiro pero cuando vio el ceño fruncido que el susodicho tenía optó por correr a la entrada de la mansión y esconderse.

-Será mejor que también llevemos a Miguel y lo tengamos vigilado, puede que Hiro cobre venganza por ese comentario...

-No necesito que lo vigilen Wasabi... Igual me vengaré.

El pensamiento colectivo fue que muy posiblemente a Miguel le dolería...

El tiempo restante pasó volando, Hiro no podía negar que se sentía emocionado por celebrar el Hanami con sus amigos y familia.

Se encontraba en su cuarto colocando dentro de una pequeña mochila algunos artilugios para entretenerse un rato, entre ellos la gorra de Tadashi. De alguna manera su hermano mayor también estaría en el Hanami de ese año.

El moreno quién observó desde el otro lado del cuarto sólo se colgó la guitarra tras la espalda y caminó hacia el asiático.

-Vamos Hiro, mamá Cass nos espera.

En cuanto los orbes chocolate chocaron con los más oscuros Miguel instintivamente se cubrió la cara; no sabía si Hiro seguía enojado y no le gustaría otro round con el mini robot de cara cambiante.

-¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes, ya no estoy enojado.- Dijo mientras cerraba la mochila.- Vamos.

Hiro se colocó la mochila en la espalda y salió del cuarto junto con el moreno que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cass quién los esperaba en la planta baja, colocó el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta de entrada de la cafetería y cuando los menores bajaron salieron en dirección al parque que se hallaba a unas cuadras de la cafetería.

-¿Tus amigos nos verán en el parque?

El azabache de tez clara asintió y siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Miguel observaba expectante el parque, había algunas personas sentadas a la sombra de los árboles de flores rosadas.

Sin embargo, no les veía nada interesante, eran como las jacarandas* que habían en su país, sólo que no eran moradas.

La familia Hamada se instaló de igual manera bajó la sombra de uno de los árboles, el moreno ayudó a la mujer castaña a colocar una especie de tela en el suelo y en la misma colocaron varios aperitivos, sodas y jugos.

El azabache de tez clara tomó asiento en el suelo recargado en el tronco del árbol que escogieron y el mexicano no tardó en tomar asiento a su lado, aún debían esperar a los universitarios.

La mayor en ese momento se descalzó y se sentó en la tela mientras tomaba un jugo de manzana, alzó la vista y admiró la danza que hacían los pétalos al caer al compás del viento; realmente extrañaba observar los sakura en esa época del año...

Los minutos pasaron y los chicos universitarios empezaron a llegar uno a uno, algunos como el moreno con dreadlocks trajeron más aperitivos. Otros empezaron a charlar amenamente con la castaña o con los menores, una vez que estuvieron todos el mexicano sin dudarlo mucho empezó a tocar y a cantar, algunas canciones ya conocidas por ese grupo singular de amigos y otras retos que le ponía el chico genio de la robótica.

Miguel sabía que Hiro hacía algo de trampa, ya que algunos retos eran tocados mayormente en guitarra electrica o algún aparato sintético. Aún así fue divertido probar algunas cosas fuera de lo cotidiano.

Los aperitivos fueron acabándose con lentitud al igual que las sodas y jugos, llegados al punto donde sólo conversaban.

Miguel se recostó en el suelo admirando en sí sólo el árbol de cerezo que se alzaba por encima de él.

-¿En qué piensas?...

La voz de Hiro llamó su atención y dirigió su vista hacia el susodicho, quién, se hallaba sentado casi al lado de su cabeza con la gorra de su hermano mayor en las piernas.

-Es bastante tranquilo aquí.

Hiro asintió y observó el rostro apacible del menor; prontamente fue dominado por un sentimiento nuevo, uno que le rogaba acercarse un poco más al moreno para llenar sus pulmones del aroma a chocolate que el menor poseía.

Dejó ir lentamente su torso hacia un lado dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Miguel, está acción llevó a ambos menores sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas y creando cierta incomodidad.

-Lo siento... Confundí el lunar que tienes con suciedad...

Fue la excusa que el genio de la robótica pensó en ese momento de tensión, ya que fue el único detalle que alcanzó a observar a esa distancia, era fácil que esa pequeña mancha se perdiera en el tono de piel del moreno.

Miguel por su parte no desaprovecharía la situación, en su inocencia pensó que una pequeña mentirita blanca no afectaría mucho. Después de todo no se quedaría en San Fransokyo por mucho tiempo.

Dudando un poco y rojo como un tomate, llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del chico mitad japonés haciendo que el mismo se sobresaltara un poco y abriera más los ojos.

-T-Tienes un pétalo en el cabello...

Esa fue la justificación del moreno para intentar sobrepasar la distancia personal que Hiro solía mantener con todos, siendo grata su sorpresa cuando no existió ningún rechazo por parte del chico de tez clara...

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien algo que estaba mal?...

Por ahora no le daría importancia a lo que le hayan enseñado, estaba a salvo del rechazo de su familia.

Hanami: Tradición japonesa de admirar la belleza floral.

Jacaranda: Árbol típico de América en las tropicales y subtropicales.

Bye.~3


	7. Ley cero de la termodinámica

Después de la celebración del Hanami y de sobrepasar un pequeño límite en su amistad, los leves roces se volvieron algo frecuente entre el mexicano y el chico de ascendencia japonesa.

No era algo que hacían a propia voluntad, sino que sus pequeñas manos se buscaban de manera inconsciente y en cuanto volvían a la realidad, se alejaban como si el contacto del contrario quemara.

A la vista del genio de la robótica eso no era del todo una mentira, sólo que en lugar de dejar una llaga el calor ascendía lentamente hasta colorear los mofletes de ambos chicos de un tierno carmín.

Hiro, quién estaba en su escritorio se tomó de los cabellos con fuerza. Era consciente que el cosquilleo que dejaba la piel del moreno sobre la suya no era "normal" o por lo menos en él.

Se había hartado de buscar respuestas en el área clínica cuando obviamente no estaban ahí, suspiró e hizo lo que una persona con una computadora y conexión a internet haría...

Poner sus síntomas en un buscador.

Encontrando en un artículo científico lo que Baymax le había dicho hace algún tiempo: Dopamina, oxitocina y serotonina... Hormonas que al momento de mezclarlas daban como resultado el sentimiento que el azabache de tez clara nunca creyó sentir... Amor...

Existían varios tipos de amor, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo no es el mismo que siente por su tía Cass o Tadashi, tampoco era el que puede sentir por sus amigos de la universidad; no... El amor que al parecer sentía por el moreno era uno que, lamentablemente, mataba las neuronas poco a poco y te despojaba de todas tus facultades, de tu voluntad.

Hiro no quería vivir a merced de sus nuevos sentimientos, él quería llevar una vida normal, la había planeado hasta el momento de su muerte. Pero hubo ciertas variaciones; ya no podría malcriar a sus sobrinos porque nunca los tuvo y ahora no podría dedicarse enteramente a la robótica porque a cierto mexicano le daba por invadir su mente durante casi todo el día y obligarlo a poner cara de idiota.

Es por eso que ahora estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa del escritorio.

-Tontos sentimientos, tonto corazón, tonto cerebro, tonto cerebro...

Con cada maldición había un nuevo golpe lleno de frustración.

\- ¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué hacemos Baymax? Hiro ya se rompió...

El susodicho, quién no esperaba que el moreno llegara a la habitación, reaccionó de manera impulsiva buscando cubrir la pantalla del monitor y cerrar la pestaña con el artículo. Pero su pie se enredó con la base giratoria de su silla haciéndolo tropezar y caer en la ranura que había entre su cama y el escritorio.

-Au...

-En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto es tu dolor?...- Intervino el robot de vinilo blanco.

El mexicano después de ver semejante hazaña fallida fue al rescate del chico mitad japonés observando que entraba casi perfectamente en la brecha, definitivamente era bastante escuálido.

-Tienes dos pies izquierdos, ahora sé porqué no bailas...

-Cállate...

El moreno extendió la mano hacia el chico de tez clara para ayudarlo a levantarse y cuando ésta fue tomada sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo viajar por sus venas hasta sus mejillas. Volvió rápidamente a su labor y sacó al asiático de ese espacio.

Una vez se halló de nuevo en pie, Hiro notó que no podía soltar la mano del moreno y al parecer Miguel tampoco podía (quería) soltarlo... De nuevo un ambiente incómodo se formó alrededor de ambos menores.

Finalmente el moreno habló sin soltar aún la mano del chico japonés.

-Eh... U-umm, tus manos están muy frías Hiro...

-... Un poco... Me cuesta trabajo mantenerlas calientes...

El chico de ascendencia japonesa desvío la vista hacia Baymax esperando distraerse de la bochornosa situación.

-Cuando le pasaba eso a mamá Coco tomaba su mano entre las mías para transmitirle calor...

El moreno lentamente colocó su otra mano encima de la del japonés y espero a que empezara a agarrar calor, el ritmo cardíaco de ambos aumentó y desviaron su mirada del contrario.

-A-Aunque al final siempre me agradecía llamándome Julio...

Miguel intentaba recuperar el ambiente tranquilo de hace unos momentos, sin embargo, cuando tenía contacto con la piel del chico asiático le era imposible que no se le enredara la lengua.

-Estás aplicando una de las leyes de la termodinámica...

El latino miró confundido al mayor, a veces le daba por decir cosas complejas que no entendía en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, esta vez en particular entendía un poco. Recordaba que le habían dado una pequeña introducción a eso en sus clases de física en la secundaria, aunque dudaba que su profesor terminara el tema o bien lo retomaran...

-Oh... Sí, ¿Cuál de ellas exactamente?...

El moreno no quería parecer un completo tonto enfrente del asiático, aunque sabía que nunca podría igualar sus conocimientos en física y matemáticas, él no era un completo ignorante... O al menos eso quería creer.

-Ley cero...

Hiro suspiró un poco, al parecer Miguel no terminaba de comprender la conversación aunque no le importaba explicarle, de hecho podía usar esto como una excusa para un pequeño experimento, necesitaba comprobar algo...

-La ley cero establece que dos cuerpos separados tendrán cierto equilibrio térmico interno... Pero al hacer que tengan contacto a través de un tercer cuerpo entrarán en un equilibrio térmico mutuo...

Hiro trago saliva algo dudoso de su experimento, pero no podía abandonar esa oportunidad; el que arriesga no gana ¿Verdad?

El mayor de tez clara entrelazó sus dedos con los del menor de manera lenta y luego observó la reacción de Miguel, a pesar de su tonalidad de piel pudo notar el color rojizo que llegó hasta sus orejas.

-Ay virgen santa...

El chico de ascendencia japonesa no pudo evitar reprimir una risilla al escuchar el comentario del menor, aunque estaba seguro que a él se le notaba más el color rojizo en las mejillas.

-¿De qué te ríes?...

-De lo tierno que puedes ser...

Las clases de mecatrónica transcurrían más lentas que de costumbre, el chico azabache de tez clara no prestaba atención a la programación que se encontraba en el monitor del aula, más bien, ésta se hallaba en la palma de su mano.

Había tocado fondo, estaba empezando a extrañar la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados con los del moreno. Pero a pesar de que estaba sumamente distraído por ese motivo, no le mostraba gran importancia.

-Señor Hamada ¿Encontró la variante errónea en su mano?

Hiro al escuchar su apellido alzó la vista hacia el pizarrón blanco, donde el profesor estaba dando un ejemplo de comandos relativamente sencillos, resaltando dos prácticamente iguales.

Cuando el menor miró a su alrededor notó a varios de sus compañeros quebrándose la cabeza por tratar de hallar el susodicho error, algunos mordiendo sus lápices, otros murmurando y otros jalándose el cabello.

-¿Encontró el error señor Hamada?...

El chico de orbes chocolate tuvo que bajar la mano y concentrarse, esa materia no era su favorita porque tenía una guerra de conocimientos contra el profesor que buscaba humillarlo constantemente, sin embargo, Hiro no le daba ese placer.

-... No colocó el punto para separar el comando de la síntesis...

-... Bien, sólo ponga atención lo que resta de la explicación. Ya casi terminamos...

El chico de ascendencia japonesa suspiró, todo lo que el profesor explicaba ya lo sabía y eso volvía aún más aburrida la clase.

No tardó mucho para que su atención cambiara a un trozo de papel que llegó a él con suma discreción.

"¿Estas bien?

Te veo algo distraído"

El genio de la robótica tomó su bolígrafo y escribió la respuesta procurando que el profesor no lo atrapara.

"Estoy bien, sólo estoy pensando en varias cosas..."

Envió de nuevo el papelito a Honey quién por suerte estaba a su lado y, luego de meditarlo un poco, podría pedirle ayuda para tratar con sus sentimientos hacia el moreno de sonrisa radiante.

Ella debía tener más experiencia en eso ¿no?

Tuvo que esperar a la hora de la salida para poder hablar con la rubia ya que tuvieron las clases seguidas y no hubo tiempo de hablar entre las mismas.

-Honey...

-¿Qué sucede Hiro?

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo... ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

La rubia asintió y se despidieron de sus demás amigos, caminaron en silencio hasta el parque donde tomaron asiento en una banca disponible.

Honey acomodó su bolso encima de sus piernas y acomodó sus anteojos.

-¿De qué querías hablar Hiro?

-... ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Las mejillas de la rubia adquirieron una tonalidad rosácea y pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Sí... Lo he estado.

-¿De quién?

-E-Eso no importa... ¿Porqué la pregunta?

Hiro se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la banca y cerró los ojos, luego saciaría su curiosidad, ahora debía regresar al tema principal.

-Creo... Que me gusta Miguel...

Honey abrió sus verdes orbes con cierta felicidad mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, era adorable que el chico genio de la robótica por fin empezara a madurar.

Lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza, no podía pedir mejor prospecto que el pequeño guitarrista.

-Debes decirle.

-¿Qué? No, no, no... Eso es imposible. Mi cerebro explotaría antes de confesar eso...

No tardó mucho para que el chico de ascendencia japonesa se sonrojara al punto de parecer un tomate maduro.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

-¿Cómo sabes? Es posible que eso lo asuste.

-O tal vez te corresponda, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-¿Y si me rechaza?...

-No te quedará de otra más que enamorarlo, luchar para ganar su amor.

Hiro bajó la mirada aún sonrojado admirando sus tenis, estaba teniendo un debate mental.

¡Por dios! Se enfrentaba a varios villanos y salvaba San Fransokyo prácticamente tres veces por semana y esto hacía dudar cada fibra de su ser.

Sin embargo, Honey tenía razón, debía intentarlo antes de rendirse... Pero... ¡Agh! Las decisiones del corazón eran más complicadas y contradictorias de lo que creía.

Ahora podía asegurar que su bomba sanguínea quería correr hasta la cafetería y apresar al moreno entre sus brazos gritando que lo quería sin saber exactamente el porqué, sin embargo, su cerebro gritaba "raciocinio" por sobre todas las cosas haciendo pensar en sobre manera las variables negativas de dicha acción.

Tal vez si lo consultaba con la almohada encontraría una respuesta neutra que no lo matara en el intento, y así se levantó de la banca acomodando su mochila en su espalda.

-Gracias Honey... Debo pensar en lo que me dijiste...

-Claro Hiro, sólo no dudes y suerte.

La rubia también se levantó y se despidió del menor, tomando camino hacia su propio hogar.

El menor se quedó un poco más admirando la palma de su mano nuevamente, esperando que ojalá las cosas fueran como Honey esperaba...

Pero hubo una variable que Hiro nunca pudo predecir...

El pequeño moreno los había observado desde la distancia, malinterpretando la situación y corriendo a otro lugar con las manos hechas puños envuelto en celos que, según él, no debía sentir...

Bye.~3


	8. Llorona de azul celeste...

El chico de ascendencia japonesa caminó hasta la cafetería después de despedirse de Honey, observaba nuevamente la palma de su mano y luego ésta la volvía puño y la juntaba a su pecho.

Extrañamente estaba de increíble buen humor.

Entró a la cafetería y saludó a su tía, después subió al primer piso encontrándose con el gato, se agachó un poco y lo acarició. Al principio el animal dudó de las intenciones del genio de la robótica, sin embargo, al final se dejó hacer por el chico de cabello incontrolable.

Hiro continuó con su caminó hasta el segundo piso hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta debido al canto que se escuchaba al interior de la misma.

Ay de mí llorona, llorona, llorona de un campo lirio~

Ay de mí llorona, llorona, llorona de un campo lirio~

El que no sabe de amores llorona, no sabe lo que es martirio~

El que no sabe de amores llorona, no sabe lo que es martirio~

El mayor de cabello azabache y tez clara entró con cuidado a la habitación, no le gustaba interrumpir a Miguel mientras tocaba (excepto cuando él estaba estudiando).

Hiro notó algo extraño en esa canción, el menor tocaba la guitarra y cantaba en un tono afligido. ¿Se habrá deprimido por algo?...

Otra cosa era que no entendía la letra como en ocasiones anteriores, buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación hasta que encontró el auricular que había fabricado para poder comunicarse con Miguel encima del escritorio de la habitación.

-¿Miguel?...

Los acordes de la guitarra dejaron de retumbar en las paredes de la habitación y el moreno alzó la vista encontrando al mayor con un semblante preocupado, lo que lo llevó a pensar que algo serio había pasado ya que Hiro pocas veces ponía esa expresión.

-¿Sucede algo Hiro?...

El susodicho señaló el aparato encima del escritorio y luego miró al moreno esperando la respuesta del porque lo había apagado.

Esperaba que su pobre español sirviera para entenderle a Miguel.

Por su parte, el moreno observó el aparato y luego volvió a bajar la mirada, trató de comprender a lo que se refería Hiro. Era cierto que sin el aparato no le entendería al mayor, pero el moreno estaba pasando por sentimientos conflictivos; por una parte le alegraba que el mayor estuviera con él, pero otra parte (la que más predominaba) quería alejarse un poco y una manera de hacer eso era colocando nuevamente la barrera del idioma entre ellos.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez podría decir lo que le atormenta sabiendo que el mayor no lo entendería.

-... Eres mi llorona, Hiro...

El mayor alzó una ceja confundido, la oración en sí era sencilla pero no captaba el trasfondo de "su llorona" en la misma, ¿era algo malo?

El mayor de tez clara se giró con la intención de ir por el auricular y dárselo al menor para que pudieran hablar sin tantos problemas, sin embargo, fue detenido por la mano del moreno la cual se aferraba a la suya con leves temblores.

-No puedo entenderte sin el auricular...

Los ojos de ambos chicos se conectaron, los ojos del mayor mostraban un brillo peculiar, una mezcla de amor e incomodidad, mientras que los del menor lucían apagados, tristes y sumamente confundidos.

Hiro notó esto haciéndolo preocuparse más, pero no podía hacer nada si Miguel no lo dejaba comprender. Era como si el chico de tez canela guardara un secreto muy importante que (a los ojos de Hiro) quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Eso frustraba al mayor, ¿acaso Miguel no le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle aquello que lo deprimía?

-Miguel déjame ir por el aparato.

El mayor usó un tono autoritario para que el moreno comprendiera que era importante poder entender las palabras que le decía, sin embargo, la mano de Miguel se aferró un poco más a la de Hiro.

-... Creo que puedo entender tus sentimientos, también me llegaron a gustar algunas de mis maestras en la primaria...

El moreno rascó un poco su mejilla mientras le sonreía al contrario, pero era una sonrisa vacía, incluso Hiro se atrevería a decir que era falsa.

-Realmente te ves feliz con Honey...

¿Qué tenía que ver ella con lo que deprimía al moreno?

Harto, Hiro soltó la mano del menor de un jalón y lo tomó de los hombros; no había forma de negar que todo el buen humor que cargaba hace poco se fue al caño, estaba enojado y obligaría a Miguel a decirle lo que le pasaba aunque tuviera que hacerlo llorar...

-Ponte el auricular Miguel...

El mayor estaba usando lo último de su autocontrol para no gritarle al moreno, sin embargo, su límite fue sobrepasado cuando vio al menor negar con la cabeza con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

Apretó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua, le estaba empezando a doler el entrecejo de tener el ceño fruncido.

Hiro observó cómo Miguel abrazaba su guitarra de manera sobreprotectora, ¿esa cosa era más importante que él?

Le arrebató la guitarra de forma brusca y la tomó del cuello alzándola por encima de su cabeza.

-¡No!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de estrellar el instrumento contra el suelo...

Hiro se hallaba en el suelo de la habitación con un dolor en el pecho que podría matarlo.

Lo había arruinado todo...

Bajó su mano lentamente y tanteó un poco sobre la superficie en la que se hallaba, encontrando los trozos de madera esparcidos sobre la misma.

Se incorporó y observó con detalle lo que se encontraba frente a él.

La guitarra de Miguel completamente destrozada en el suelo de su habitación.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y tomó un trozo del instrumento, una parte que al parecer perteneció al cuello de la guitarra.

Al inspeccionarla notó que tenía una leyenda escrita, sin embargo, no era capaz de entender lo que decía, no estaba completa y el resto muy posiblemente estuviera en otro(s) trozo(s) del instrumento.

¿Dónde estaba el moreno? No lo sabía, después de su ataque de ira sintió como Miguel lo empujaba y perdía el equilibrio.

Observó en cámara lenta el semblante enojado del menor mientras lágrimas bajaban sin tregua alguna por sus mejillas.

Cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo escuchó claramente como la puerta del cuarto era azotada con violencia, regresándonos al inicio donde ahora se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación, la misma que nuevamente le parecía inmensa y sumamente fría...

Miguel corría con todo lo que sus piernas podían dar por las inmensas calles de San Fransokyo, chocaba cada tanto con otros transeúntes pero se limitaba a decir un "lo siento" a forma de susurro y continuar con su carrera.

No quería estar cerca del chico mitad japonés...

Sin embargo, no había a donde ir; no podía buscar consuelo en el regazo de su madre o en los abrazos de mamá Elena, tampoco podía ir con los amigos de Hiro...

Fue cuando por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese país moderno, se sintió completamente solo.

Talló sus ojos con la manga de su sudadera y siguió corriendo sin ninguna dirección en particular, entre callejones y callejuelas hasta que el entorno dejó de parecerle conocido.

Se había perdido.

Tuvo que tomar un descanso ya que sentía que sus pulmones explotarían si seguía corriendo, se recargó en la pared y lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo hasta quedar sentado. Abrazó sus rodillas y lloró en silencio, a pesar de lo desolado que parecía ese callejón no quería que lo escucharan.

Lloró hasta caer dormido y cuando los brazos de Morfeo por fin lo liberaron notó que era de noche, pero aún no estaba listo para volver y enfrentar a Hiro.

Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón, no ganaba nada quedándose ahí a llorar.

Empezó a caminar buscando algo que lo guiará a algún punto conocido, pero una mano se aferró a su hombro con mucha fuerza logrando lastimar un poco esa zona.

-Al fin te encontré... No sabes cuánto me desilusionó que te fueras con Hiro Hamada y me dejaran en esa bodega...

Miguel intentó soltarse, pero el mismo hombre excéntrico que lo había traído a esa ciudad no se lo dejaría tan fácil, ya no.

Menos si quería vengarse de ese ingrato de Hiro Hamada...

Puse la versión de "Llorona" de Rafael porque tenía ese verso y lamentablemente la que usaron en Coco no me sirvió. :(

Sin embargo el título de este capítulo es de la versión de "Llorona" de Chavela Vargas.

No sé si saben que los escritores nos alimentamos de las lágrimas de nuestros fansesillos.

Prepárense porque obtendré las lágrimas de todo el año.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye.~3


	9. Distancia

Hiro nunca creyó en seres omniscientes todopoderosos, a su parecer eran completas estupideces producto de la ignorancia de las personas.

Era cuestión de orgullo y ciencia, pero también estaba la parte sentimental y es que su preocupación por dónde pudiera estar el moreno parecía acrecentar a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Esperaba fervientemente que (si acaso existía alguna deidad) escucharan las plegarias que permanecían guardadas en fondo de su corazón.

No podía evitar cuestionarse cada tanto por el estado del menor.

"¿Estará con Fred?"

"¿Comió algo antes de irse?"

"¿Se habrá encontrado con la tía Cass?"

Su cabeza había empezado a divagar, no tenía forma de saber cómo se encontraba el moreno. No tardó mucho en hallarse pensando lo más importante de todo. ¿Cómo arreglaría las cosas con Miguel?...

Siguió admirando el techo de manera desinteresada unos minutos, no se le ocurría nada, rodó en la cama hasta quedar de costado y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la guitarra... O lo que quedaba de ella.

Nuevamente suspiró, lamentándose por el pasado no arreglaría el instrumento o le permitiría hablar con el moreno.

Se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama, algo era definitivo; no dormiría esa noche.

Baymax se encontraba a su lado, inusualmente callado. Escaneaba lentamente los trozos de madera que no fueron removidos desde la tarde, luego buscó por toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Miguel, Hiro?

-No lo sé...

Fue la respuesta simple que dió el chico de pelo alborotado y no estaba nada alejado de la verdad, no sabía nada del moreno desde la tarde.

Tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle a sus amigos si lo habían visto.

-¿Quieres que contacte a tus amigos? El afecto es bueno para superar la depresión.

-No estoy deprimido... Sólo preocupado.

-¿Porqué?

El robot de vinilo blanco ladeó levemente la cabeza, los humanos eran seres sumamente complejos, sin embargo, su deber se hallaba en ayudarlos a resolver sus malestares; aunque sean emocionales...

-Por Miguel...

-¿Saber dónde está hará que ya no estés preocupado?

-Sí...

Baymax nuevamente guardó silencio y fue donde se hallaba su cargador, necesitaba batería y "meditar" como lo llamaba Hiro.

Buscó en su base de datos algo que lo ayudara a asimilar la situación en la que se hallaba el menor y, de ser posible, solucionarlo.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una respuesta, sin embargo, debía esperar a que por lo menos su batería estuviera completamente cargada.

El genio de la robótica logró conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada; ese día no iría a la universidad.

Pasado el medio día despertó sin encontrar a Baymax en la habitación, suspiró resignado, la invención de su hermano poseía una independencia interesante.

Lo que pudo dormir le ayudó a pensar en una solución para arreglar las cosas con el moreno.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger los trozos de la guitarra, inevitablemente se clavó varias astillas en los dedos.

No le preocupó mucho, sólo necesitaba quitarlas, desinfectar y luego se pondría curitas.

Una vez estuvieron la mayoría de los trozos, Hiro había pensado en desecharla, pero algo lo detuvo. Mejor la dejó encima del escritorio, por ahora debía empezar a arreglar las cosas con Miguel.

Primero necesitaría ir a una tienda de música...

Detallado ese punto procedió a vestirse rápidamente, tomó su hoddie azul y algo de dinero, luego bajó corriendo para salir de su hogar, no fue posible evitar encontrarse con su tía en la cafetería.

Cass al encontrar a su sobrino menor dirigió sus pasos hacia él con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo, se cuestionaba el porqué el chico azabache no se encontraba en la escuela.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-... Me quedé dormido...

-Ya veo...- Cass alzó la vista buscando a una presencia que últimamente acompañaba a su sobrino- ¿Dónde está Miguel?

-Debe estar con Baymax paseando por ahí...

El menor no pudo evitar ponerse incómodo, ya que la sola mención del moreno provocaba que su corazón se estrujara fuertemente contra sus costillas dándole una leve sensación de asfixia.

-Que extraño, vi a Baymax salir pero Miguel no lo compañaba... Debo estar distraída.

La mujer llevó una mano a su mentón de manera pensativa mientras abrazaba su cintura, trataba de recordar el momento en el que el robót salió, tal vez el moreno estaba detrás de éste y por eso no lo vió, pero Miguel siempre se despedía cuando salía... Era probable que sí se haya despedido y de ser así ella no lo escuchó.

Esperaba que Miguel no se enojara con ella por hacer eso; en la noche les prepararía alitas picantes para remediarlo, suspiró y miró de nuevo a Hiro, más éste ya había salido de la cafetería...

El susodicho se hallaba corriendo a la plaza central, esquivaba personas y saltaba las correas de algunos perros que estaban en mitad de su paseo, debía apresurarse.

No tardó en llegar a su destino completamente exhausto, hizo una pausa para retomar aire y luego buscó con tranquilidad una guitarra que pudiera ser del gusto del moreno.

Las horas pasaron, observó varios modelos de guitarras acústicas y ninguno le pareció particularmente interesante, se vió tentado por llevarse una eléctrica, sin embargo ese instrumento por alguna razón no encajaba con la afable personalidad del moreno. Suspiró resignado, tal vez era mejor recurrir al plan B...

Salió de la plaza y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, pateó varias piedras en el camino y compró gomitas en una tienda; de nuevo se sentía frustrado y no había progresado nada, rondaría un poco la ciudad, tal vez se encontraba con alguno de sus amigos y podían aconsejarle.

El azabache de tez clara tomó asiento en una banca observando a las personas pasar, le molestaba la sensación de obstrucción que las venditas causaban en sus dedos y las gomitas no estaban tan buenas como las recordaba.

Pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y aún no quería volver, aunque nada se lo impedía, Miguel posiblemente fue a la casa de Fred a pasar una noche o dos... o tal vez toda la semana.

Hiro no negaba el hecho de que empezaba a extrañar escuchar al moreno hablar dormido durante las noches que debía desvelarse para cumplir con sus deberes escolares, también las melodías que Miguel llegaba a dedicarle cuando lo admiraba tocar la guitarra...

¡Toda su "amistad" con el moreno era estupidamente romántica!

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego?... No pasó mucho para que la punta de sus orejas se tornará roja, había conseguido la motivación que necesitaba para salir corriendo en busca del moreno.

Sólo esperaba que lo que suponía no fuera algo erróneo.

Se disponía a levantarse de la banca cuando varias voces conocidas llegaron hasta sus oídos, permaneció inmóvil hasta que las cuatro presencias de sus amigos universitarios se acercaron a él.

-¡Hiro! ¿Qué hay amiguito?

-¿Porqué no fuiste a la universidad?

Los chicos universitarios empezaron a interrogar al menor, exceptuando a Gogo, quién lucía más entretenida haciendo bombas de chicle.

Hiro iba a contestar sus preguntas, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la pregunta de Fred.

-¿Está vez no te acompaña Miguel?...

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y posiblemente su respiración se cortó por unos breves segundos.

Observó a todos esperando que alguien dijera que el moreno estaba en su casa... Sin embargo, eso no pasó, al parecer todos esperaban que el azabache respondiera.

Hiro comprendió que el moreno no había llegado con alguno de los chicos presentes.

-¿Estás bien Hiro? De repente te pusiste pálido...

Preguntó preocupada la rubia de lentes de marco rosa; como actualmente ella era la única que sabía de los sentimientos que tenía el azabache hacia Miguel, le angustiaba que tal vez las cosas salieron peor de lo que esperaba.

Hiro se levantó de la banca abruptamente sorprendiendo a los presentes y empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Si Miguel no estaba con ninguno de sus amigos...

"¿Dónde podría estar?"

El moreno observaba como el hombre que lo había secuestrado (nuevamente) caminaba de un lado a otro mordiendo la uña de su pulgar de manera desesperada.

-¡Maldita sea!

Lanzó al suelo con furia las herramientas y cables que se encontraban encima de la mesa de trabajo.

Parte de su investigación se había perdido ahora que todos los niños pequeños habían vuelto a su país.

Observó al moreno y golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo que el susodicho se sobresaltara un poco.

-De alguna forma me las arreglaré contigo...

Miguel desvío la mirada, no podía hacer mucho ya que se encontraba atado de brazos y amordazado. Pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a ese sujeto, también golpearía a Hiro cuando lo viera.

Porque sí, a pesar de la situación, el moreno tenía la confianza de que el chico de ascendencia japonesa iría por él... Cómo cuando se conocieron.

Pero no se quedaría a esperar como una damisela en peligro, pondría de su parte y se resistiría lo más que pudiera.

Así, empezó a mover lentamente las muñecas para intentar aflojar el amarre que lo apresaba.

Rogaba porque ese hombre no supiera hacer ataduras...

Dije que recolectaría sus lágrimas, pero aún no fanseses, tienen tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.

Eso sí, muchos anhelamos las lágrimas del chino y justo para lograr eso necesito este capítulo. Les daré lo que quieren fanseses.

Moebius es una deidad generosa. (?)

Bueno... Eso definitivamente no.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye.~3


	10. Determinante cofactible

No llevaba más de tres días y ya estaba cansado de la rutina que fue obligado a llevar, siendo la parte que más le estresaba los malditos electrodos clavados en sus sienes para monitorear su actividad cerebral.

Se suponía que ya había pasado por esto, ese hombre ya hace tiempo había terminado su investigación ¿no?

¿Entonces porqué lo mantenía ahí?

El moreno estaba seguro de que ya no era necesario y es que ese tonto tampoco hablaba con él en español, sólo hablaba consigo mismo en inglés.

El latino soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, cuando el hombre excéntrico no estaba experimentando con él lo dejaba botado en un cuarto de ventanas altas y pequeñas dando paso a poca luz para iluminar el mismo.

El tiempo que la pasaba encerrado lo utilizó para idear planes que terminaban en un final fantástico y poco realista donde él solo se las había ingeniado para escapar.

Donde no necesitaba de Hiro para volver...

Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en el espacio que se formaba entre éstas y su pecho, no podía negar que extrañaba la presencia del chico mitad japonés, sin embargo, su corazón aún latía doloroso por lo que le había hecho a su guitarra.

¿Porqué rayos a los Rivera les gustaba la gente compleja?

Era probable que el genio de la robótica se llevara bien con mamá Imelda o tal vez ambos pelearían.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada, estaba exhausto y sólo quería dormir; no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo hacía que no había probado bocado de alimento, no confiaba en nada de lo que ese hombre le ofrecía pero no había manera de irse a comprar por lo menos una simple manzana.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un poco, después de todo ese hombre volvería por él cuando necesitara más material para investigación...

Hiro pudo fácilmente recorrer toda la ciudad de cabo a rabo y aún así no halló rastro del moreno por ningún lado, fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y esperaba pacientemente hasta que encontraran sus huesos.

El pensar eso le causó escalofríos; no quería pensar negativamente. Sin embargo, después de lo que había vivido era casi imposible pedir eso.

Alzó la vista al cielo pensando en su hermano mayor.

"¿Qué haría Tadashi en esa situación?"

-Bisqui itri pirspictivi...

Repitió con burla el mantra de su hermano ya que difícilmente esto tenía otra perspectiva, Miguel había desaparecido y no lo encontraban por ninguna parte.

Ok, lo admitía; estuvo mal destrozar la guitarra del menor, sin embargo no era para ponerse así.

Era un objeto material que fácilmente podía ser reemplazado.

No pasó mucho para que un breve recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo con el moreno viniera a su cabeza y lo golpeara como si de un martillo se tratase.

-Antes mi familia odiaba la música, tenía que tocar a escondidas con una guitarra que yo mismo hice...

Hiro golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, bastaba con ver los precios para saber que tener una guitarra no era tan sencillo y suponía que el precio se elevaba increíblemente si el dicho instrumento poseía un diseño como la del moreno.

Suspiró pesadamente, quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar toda esa desgracia, pero eso sería adentrarse en temas conspirativos y completamente imposibles.

Tal vez no tanto, si logró crearse una máquina para teletransportación se podía aplicar el mismo concepto para el viaje en el tiempo, solo tendría que abrirse una brecha en el espacio-tiempo, dividir la materia en átomos y, una vez logrado, tendría que hallar una forma para volver a unificar la materia que había sido dividida para que después de traspasar la brecha transportarse a un tiempo predeterminado... Había que resolver primero el tema del desbalance en el portal dimensional...

¡Tenía que concentrarse! Miguel es más importante que los viajes en el tiempo.

Se recargó en una pared y llevó sus manos al rostro.

Sólo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo al moreno...

Nuevamente alzó la vista, debía haber un lugar donde no haya buscado, uno sólo; con eso le bastaba.

Tal vez si Baymax estuviera con él podría expandirse un poco más, podría escanear toda la ciudad y dar al fin con Miguel.

Pero el robot de vinilo blanco por una extraña razón salía desde temprano del café y sólo volvía cuando necesitaba recargar la batería.

Le había contado a sus amigos lo sucedido con el moreno, los universitarios entendieron la gravedad del asunto y entre todos buscaron a Miguel por la ciudad.

En caso de que alguno hallara al moreno o una pista de su paradero mandaría un mensaje a los demás, pero al parecer el esfuerzo de todos era inútil.

Preguntaron a varias personas por el moreno acompañado de una breve descripción, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que una señora lo vio correr en dirección a la zona central de la ciudad.

Sacó su teléfono y revisó nuevamente los mensajes, nada...

-¿Dónde estás?...

Hiro volvió su atención al entorno cuando sus ojos captaron una silueta de color blanco, al girar la cabeza se encontró con Baymax caminando por la ciudad, temía que estuviera siguiendo un gato o algo por el estilo.

Corrió para alcanzar a la invención de su hermano y pedirle ayuda, luego lo dejaría volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Baymax!

El robot giró la cabeza deteniendo su andar para encontrarse con el menor de pelo alborotado.

-Hiro.

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo... Por favor.

El robot giró todo su cuerpo para estar frente a frente con el genio de la robótica y parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Sigues preocupado por Miguel?

Hiro asintió mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, necesitaba encontrar al moreno y ver que estaba bien. Aunque no lo perdonase.

-No lo encontramos desde hace dos días...

-... Estuve buscándolo, no hay coincidencias de él en la ciudad.

El genio de la robótica se sorprendió al escuchar eso, era imposible salir de la ciudad a pie en tan poco tiempo; menos con la dirección que había tomado Miguel.

-Vamos a casa Baymax, tenemos que alistarnos...

-¿Dónde iremos Hiro?

-Encontraremos a Miguel, definitivamente...

Volvió sus manos puños y corrió en dirección a su casa, iba a cargar con toda la responsabilidad si le había pasado algo al moreno.

El menor de pelo azabache y tez clara envío un mensaje a los chicos universitarios, convocándolos en la mansión de Fred.

Después de un breve resumen de lo que Baymax había descubierto los 5 chicos empezaron a sacar hipótesis de lo ocurrido.

-Tal vez los oficiales lo recogieron.

-La estación de policía está en la ciudad, tonto...

-¿Algún familiar que viviera por aquí?

-No creo, toda su familia se encuentra en México.

Hiro se hallaba de brazos cruzados descartando y repasando algunas de las hipótesis que proponían los chicos, luego observó la colección de figuras de robots que tenía Fred.

Se concentró en la figura en particular que poseía brazos largos, era gracioso porque tenía cierto parecido al robot que los persiguió cuando conoció a Miguel...

Que pertenecía a ese hombre que lo había secuestrado junto con los demás niños...

El que dejó en la bodega inconsciente...

Y no entregó a las autoridades...

Finalmente sus neuronas lograron unir las piezas que faltaban en ese extraño rompecabezas, necesitaba hablar con Alistar Krei... Le debía un favor por haberlo salvado.

Un niño prodigio en la robótica que iba a graduarse de la universidad a sus 17 años o tal vez menos...

Eso era lo que odiaba nuestro villano de Hiro Hamada.

No todos fueron creados con igualdad, era el pensamiento que constantemente invadía su mente.

Mientras ese mocoso era idolatrado, otros (como él) tenían que arrastrarse y romperse las vértebras para poder terminar sus estudios en tiempo y forma.

Luego tenían que amoldarse al sistema y buscar trabajo que la mayoría de las veces no cumplía con sus expectativas, mientras empresas de desarrollo tecnológico prestigiosas se peleaban por ese niño, también puestos en investigación se debatían y ponían mayor precio a la cabeza de el chico mitad japonés.

Estaba harto, buscó por todas partes para que aceptaran su proyecto, sin embargo, sin recursos no podía impulsar su proyecto a algo más grande.

Vio una oportunidad con la empresa Alistar, pero la misma le echó en cara que ese mocoso de 14 años valía más que él...

No sé rindió tan pronto, consiguió por sus propios medios seguir con su investigación y de esa manera casi finalizarlo, sin embargo, ese niño genio intervino.

Quería engañarlo y finalmente deshacerse de él pero no sé esperaba que usara una llave inglesa en su contra, menos que su progreso se fuera por el caño.

Ahora lo odiaba con mucho sentido, valió la pena vigilarlos por largas semanas; tenía en su poder algo para hundir a ese chico, de una vez por todas...

Entró golpeando la puerta con fuerza y tomó al moreno con fuerza del brazo, le arrebataría esa sonrisa que poseía y le entregaría un cascarón vacío al chico prodigio.

Eso se ganaba por arruinar cada parte de su vida.


	11. La ciencia es falible

El grupo de grandes héroes se alistó con sus trajes de combate y prepararon un plan para entrar a la fábrica abandonada, donde sus deducciones (y la información que Alistar Krei les brindó) los llevaron a pensar que ese hombre tenía secuestrado al moreno.

El genio de la robótica puso los planos de dicha fábrica sobre la mesa y marcó una ruta de fácil acceso, esperando que la misma les diera el factor sorpresa que necesitaban para el rescate.

-Gogo, tú entrarás por los almacenes mientras Honey y Fred cubren a Wasabi. Baymax y yo llamaremos la atención de ese hombre el tiempo suficiente para que busquen y encuentren a Miguel...

Los universitarios asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, no podían perder más tiempo ya que la fábrica se hallaba en uno de los islotes aledaños a la gran San Fransokyo.

Uno a uno se fueron subiendo en Baymax, una vez que los chicos se acomodaron el gran robot de traje rojo emprendió vuelo hacia el islote con la vieja fábrica de viejas refracciones tecnológicas.

Hiro quién mantenía la mirada hacia el frente con el ceño levemente fruncido, no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior tratando de alguna manera calmar sus ansias.

Estaba algo inquieto, eso lo pudo notar Honey pero ¿qué podría decirle?

Hiro le había contado lo que sucedió entre ellos y el porqué reaccionó de esa forma al saber que el latino no estaba con ninguno de ellos.

La chica rubia tomó con suavidad el hombro del menor buscando transmitirle un poco de calma.

-Miguel estará bien, es un chico fuerte...

El menor de cabello alborotado sabía que Honey tenía razón, Miguel era fuerte (sino lo bastante resistente) como para soportar estar tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar y familia; sin embargo, estaba esa voz diminuta en su cabeza que no dejaba de culparlo del secuestro del moreno y tal vez la pérdida total de su amistad...

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la relación que ellos llevaron fue precisamente eso.

-Gracias Honey...

El genio de ascendencia asiática volvió a mirar al frente y hacer lo que mejor le salía, pensar con la cabeza fría...

Fue cuestión de unos minutos cuando el islote se hizo presente ante los ojos de los chicos; siguiendo el plan, Baymax descendió lo suficiente para que los universitarios bajaran del mismo y con ayuda de una de las mezclas químicas de Honey pudieran tener una superficie sólida para llegar a la isla caminando.

Y así, Baymax y Hiro se adelantaron en espera de algún ataque. No debían subestimar a ese hombre.

De nuevo era arrastrado a la fuerza, no importaba cuánto se resistiera o intentara convencerlo de que le diera un descanso, ese hombre hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Sin duda una situación frustrante.

Durante el recorrido que ya conocía observó por una de las paredes rotas el exterior, sabía que estaba en algún lugar en medio del mar ya que era lo único que se alcanzaba a divisar.

Miró por breves segundos el cielo, el cual tenía matices anaranjados que le recordaban el color de los pétalos de cempasúchil...

Esperaba no llegar a la tierra de los muertos de forma definitiva, papá Héctor se asustaría de verlo esta vez como una calaca hecha y derecha, mientras que mamá Imelda... Bueno, ella lo remataría por ser tan descuidado y huir de un pinche chinito con complejos de enojo.

Suspiró nuevamente, sentía una enorme fatiga, sus brazos y piernas pesaban como si arrastrara grandes piedras, le costaba trabajo mantener los párpados abiertos y caminaba arrastrando los pies. Realmente deseaba que todo acabase ya, volver a casa.

Incluso extrañaba los chanclazos de mamá Elena.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus botas marca Rivera, haciendo que su cabeza volviera a recordar la historia de su familia, el porqué eran una digna familia de zapateros de carácter fuerte.

Mamá Imelda no se dejó vencer por el "abandono" de papá Héctor, avanzó por cuenta propia y sacó a su familia adelante.

Pero Miguel no tenía el carácter Rivera, era amable, dulce y cordial... ¡Esas cualidades no le servirían para salir de esa situación!

Por una vez en su vida se preguntó ¿qué haría mamá Imelda?

Sin duda alguna golpearía a ese hombre y lo pondría en su lugar, ahora sólo debía pensar en una forma de lograr eso...

Miró al frente frunciendo el ceño plantando lo mejor que pudo los pies al suelo para frenar el avance de ese hombre, volvió ambas manos puño y dió un jalón fuerte para tratar de zafarse, el cual no funcionó pero al menos ahora tenía la atención de ese hombre.

El susodicho se puso a su altura sin soltarle el brazo y dijo algo que podía interpretarse como una amenaza por el tono que el adulto empleaba.

Miguel no era precisamente un niño que se lanzaba a los golpes cuando había oportunidad, sino que él era de los que prefería hablar para arreglar las cosas, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

Con toda la fuerza que pudo, el moreno impactó su puño con la nariz de ese hombre escuchándose un leve "crack", inmediatamente después el adulto soltó el brazo del moreno y llevó sus manos a su rostro en un intento inútil de apaciguar el dolor que ahora le invadía el rostro.

Miguel no perdió tiempo y empezó a correr en busca de una salida o por lo menos un escondite hasta que bajara la adrenalina que ahora recorría sus venas.

Hiro y Baymax se habían adentrado ya a la vieja estructura, definitivamente el olor que emanaba era insoportable; una nauseabunda mezcla entre aceite rancio, humedad, polvo y otro aroma que no podía identificar. Rápidamente bajó la careta de su casco para no seguir percibiendo ese olor.

Caminaron a paso lento, alerta de cualquier anomalía a su al rededor.

-Baymax... ¿Detectas a Miguel o a su secuestrador?...

El robot del vinilo blanco alzó la mirada y observó en todas las direcciones, escaneando la estructura buscando alguna coincidencia con el moreno o alguna señal masculina diferente.

-Detecto una coincidencia masculina, me temo que no es Miguel.

-¿A qué distancia se encuentra?

-Dos metros...

Repentinamente los viejos focos del techo iluminaron el vestíbulo de la fábrica con luces parpadeantes, dificultando la visión de Hiro.

-Bienvenido Hiro Hamada... No esperaba volverte a ver tan pronto...

-¿Dónde está Miguel?...

-¿Miguel?... Oh, el chico mexicano. La verdad es que no tengo idea, tendrás que destruir este lugar si quieres encontrarlo.- El hombre empezó a reír levemente. -Aunque claro, debes tener cuidado de no matarlo.

Hiro frunció el ceño mientras trataba de contener las ganas de quitarle nuevamente la tarjeta de asistencia médica a Baymax.

Miguel corría a tropezones, sus pies estaban empezando a fallar y la vista comenzaba a nublarsele. Estaba débil por no haber comido en el tiempo que llevaba secuestrado y ahora esa acción le estaba cobrando factura haciendo que finalmente sus rodillas cedieran y cayera al suelo.

Quería gritar las miles de maldiciones que estaban atoradas en su garganta, quería llorar, quería golpear la pared hasta deshacerse los nudillos...

Quería ver a Hiro...

Suspiró y se incorporó usando la pared como apoyo comenzando a caminar a paso lento, buscaba cualquier brecha que pudiese usar como una ruta de escape; pero no había nada parecido.

Caminó siguiendo la pared un largo rato hasta que un ruido llegó a sus oídos, giró buscando el origen del mismo esperando que fuese una rata, pero unos brillantes ojos rojos lo observaban expectantes desde la sombra.

El ente extraño se incorporó mostrando una altura colosal (de menos 2 m) y avanzó hacia el moreno con pasos pesados.

Miguel retrocedió.

"¿Porqué había tantos robots en esa ciudad?"

Era imposible para el latino enfrentarse a un robot con las manos desnudas, tal vez si el alebrije de mamá Imelda estuviera con él tendría una mínima oportunidad, pero esa no era la tierra de los muertos...

Las piernas empezaron a temblarle imposibilitándole correr.

Tanto para nada... ¡No! No planeaba rendirse, él tenía la sangre Rivera en sus venas, se aferraría a cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, aunque pareciera imposible.

El robot aceleró paso para atrapar al moreno, sin embargo, con toda la fuerza de su voluntad e ignorando el cansancio empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, se escabullía y tropezaba, volviendo a levantarse para ponerse de nuevo a correr.

Dio vuelta en un pasillo chocando de bruces con otro gran cuerpo, llevó sus brazos a su rostro para evitar cualquier golpe que pudiesen darle.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó...

-¿¡Miguel!?

Preguntó sumamente preocupado Wasabi, mientras Fred y Honey se asomaban detrás de la espalda de éste.

-Miguel.

El moreno observó a los universitarios y sintió un enorme peso quitarse de sus hombros, después de días ver rostros conocidos fue la segunda cosa más maravillosa que pudo pasarle (después de que su familia aceptara la música en su vida).

Pero el gusto no les duró mucho ya que pocos segundos después apareció el hombre de hojalata que hace nada perseguía al moreno.

Un dolor insoportable recorrió toda su columna después de haberse estrellado contra la pared al igual que Baymax logrando separarlos.

-¿Te gustó Hiro Hamada? Es un pequeño regalo de Yama... Dijo que podía quedarme con la chatarra que salía de las peleas ilegales...- Una molesta risa abandonó los labios del adulto.

Ese maníaco hizo trampa, fue cuestión de segundos para que se vieran rodeados de varios robots que parecían ensamblados al azar haciendo de alguna manera impredecibles sus ataques.

En cuanto cayó al piso llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y se sacudió un poco, ese golpe había logrado aturdirlo; para cuando logró incorporarse nuevamente un grupo de esos robots lo rodeaban a él y otro a Baymax, definitivamente no podría enfrentarlos a todos solo, necesitaba a los demás.

Hiro retrocedió un poco buscando una ruta de escape para poder llegar hasta Baymax , sin embargo, logró divisar entre los espacios que se formaban entre cada abominación de metal que el robot de vinilo blanco estaba tratando de liberarse, dando varios golpes y patadas.

-Estoy harto de que siempre te entrometas Hiro Hamada... Ahora que ya no tienes oportunidad me desharé de ti para siempre...

Antes de que el adulto pudiese dar la orden de exterminio un disco amarillo golpeo su cabeza logrando desestabilizarlo. El mismo disco regreso a su dueña quién, sin demorar ni un segundo, comenzó a patinar por todo el vestíbulo asestando varios golpes a los diferentes robots en diferentes direcciones, gracias a esto Baymax y Hiro volvieron a acoplarse y a unirse a la batalla derrotando poco a poco a los robots que ahí se encontraban.

-Tch...

No se librarían de él tan fácil... aún no habían visto nada...

Los cuatro chicos corrían buscando huir del robot que los perseguía, cada uno buscando una alternativa para ralentizarlo.

Palidecieron en cuanto de uno de sus brazos sacó una sierra circular con la que intentaba dañarlos, tratando de alcanzar particularmente al moreno.

Honey presionó varios botones de su bolso para crear una mezcla que les ayudara a escapar, una vez lista lanzó la esfera hacia el robot con un potente ácido que con suerte logró darle en donde se unía un brazo al torso del mismo.

Lentamente empezó a carcomerse hasta que finalmente por el peso del metal cayó el brazo separado por completo del cuerpo inutilizando la sierra.

-¡Bien hecho Honey Lemon!

Una vez que el robot se halló desarmado Wasabi empezó a dar varios cortes hasta destrozar el centro de control del robot derrotándolo finalmente.

-Ahora debemos buscar una ruta para llegar con Gogo y Hiro...

-Deben estar en el vestíbulo.-Honey revisó los planos en un reloj que los mostraba holográficamente.- Esta en la zona este desde donde estamos...

-No hay tiempo... hagamos la ruta.

Extrañamente eso lo propuso el antianarquista de Wasabi quién empezó a romper los muros en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los otros tres miembros de los grandes héroes, pasando rápidamente de cuarto en cuarto hasta que finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo de la fábrica, donde encontraron a Gogo y al dúo dinámico luchando contra varios robots.

Ni lentos ni perezosos se unieron a la batalla dejando a Fred cuidando al moreno, procurando alejar a los robots que se separaban para darles pelea y cuando la situación lo meritaba cargaba al moreno y se alejaba con un gran salto.

-¡Ugh! ¿Qué estas cosas nunca terminan?

Preguntó una exasperada Gogo harta de romper varios cuerpos de hojalata oxidada que no tenían fin.

-Resistan chicos, ya casi lo logramos.

-Uhm, uhm, los ángeles de Fred... Free-eed, uhm, uhm~

Repentinamente todos los robots cesaron su ataque confundiendo a los héroes, luego un quejido llegó pronto hasta sus oídos encontrándose con Fred en el suelo sujetando su brazo mientras que el moreno forcejeaba entre los brazos del científico loco.

-Basta de este teatro grandes héroes... Traté de ser paciente, sin embrago... Siempre se entrometen...

El genio de la robótica abrió enormemente los ojos y temió lo peor en cuanto viocomo ese hombre sacó un arma de fuego y colocó el cañón en la sien de Miguel.

-Ahora dejen sus armas y tu mocoso... baja del robot...

Los chicos universitarios hicieron lo que el científico loco demandó, Wasabi desactivando sus láseres y quitándoselos, la chica pelinegra de traje amarillo arrojó los discos junto con las muñequeras que tenían los láseres del chico con dreadlocks; Honey Lemon bajó lentamente su bolso y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, Fred retrocedió hasta unirse al grupo de universitarios y Hiro bajó de Baymax mirando fijamente al adulto.

-Que chicos tan obedientes... ¿No estás feliz? Tus héroes acaban de rendirse.

-¡No es verdad Miguel! Hallaremos una forma de salvarte.- Intervino la chica rubia mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho notablemente preocupada.

-¿Qué les parece un intercambio? Hiro Hamada por la vida del mexicano...

-¿Eh?...

Todos los presentes miraron a Hiro esperando alguna solución donde no se pusieran más vidas en riesgo.

-Acepto...

-¡¿Qué?! No Hiro, no vayas. Podemos pensar en otra solución...

El hombre que sostenía a Miguel sonrió al escuchar esa simple palabra salir de los labios del mitad japonés, mientras que el susodicho empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el adulto y Miguel, éste último miraba preocupado como Hiro se aceraba hacia su persona.

-Lo bueno de que lo hayas enamorado es que haría cualquier cosa por ti... Incluso perder la vida...

El científico loco susurró eso último en el oído del moreno haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna y mirara ahora con absoluto terror como la distancia entre ellos iba siendo cada vez más corta.

-¡No Hiro, espera, no te acerques!

El genio de la robótica detuvo su andar al notar como Miguel le rogaba por algo, cuando sus miradas se conectaron supo que algo andaba mal.

-¡¿Quieres que lo mate?! ¡Acércate de una vez!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Miguel, el cañón que hace nada apuntaba a su sien ahora se dirigía al pecho del azabache de tez clara.

Algo que caracterizaba a Miguel era actuar de corazón y pensar las consecuencias después, esa definitivamente fue una de esas veces; no sabe lo que hizo ni cómo lo hizo pero después de zafarse del agarre de ese hombre lo empujó tratando de evitar que la bala perforara el pecho de Hiro.

Sólo logró escuchar la explosión del arma siendo amartillada y después nada...

Pasaron décimas de segundos hasta que abrió los ojos agradecido de no sentir ningún dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo, luego giró para comprobar que todos estuvieran bien. Todos se habían agachado y cubierto los oídos para evitar el daño sonoro del arma, luego centró su atención en Hiro quién al parecer realizó la misma acción que los demás.

Se encontraban bien...

¿Qué había pasado con la bala entonces?... Un calor sofocante empezó a invadirlos, cuando giraron la vista a donde tenían la sensación notaron unas enormes llamas empezar a rodear la periferia, después una explosión.

Hiro entonces pudo identificar el otro olor... gas acumulado...

-¡Debemos salir pronto de aquí!

Las flamas no tardaron en expandirse gracias a los residuos de aceite que se hallaban en el suelo, los héroes tomaron sus armas y Baymax aprovecho para atrapar al hombre que se hallaba aturdido por la explosión.

-¡Corran!

Los chicos universitarios corrieron hasta la salida buscando alejarse de la estructura que poco a poco era consumida por las llamas.

Miguel buscó cubrir su rostro ya que el hollín y el humo comenzaba a causarle molestia en los ojos, empezaba a correr sin un rumbo debido a que la visibilidad era casi nula.

-¡Por aquí Miguel!

Se dejó guiar por la voz de Hiro hasta que logró divisar su sombra a través del humo, ambos empezaron a correr a la salida (Miguel un poco más atrás que Hiro).

El latino talló un poco sus ojos hasta lograr enfocar mejor la vista encontrándose con la espalda del chico asiático y luego descendió siguiendo su brazo hasta su mano... esa que anhelaba tanto tomar.

Estiró su mano buscando alcanzar la de Hiro, sin embargo, un repentino mareo lo invadió, después todo se volvió completamente negro.

Había alcanzado su límite...

Hiro había sido el último en salir de la fábrica encontrándose con lo chicos universitarios sometiendo al científico, posó la mirada en Baymax y estuvo a punto de chocar puños hasta que notó que faltaba la presencia del chico moreno.

-¿Dónde está Miguel?

Los universitarios se miraron entre sí y luego a los alrededores buscando al latino por algún lugar, luego negaron con la cabeza.

El chico de ascendencia asiática miró nuevamente a la fábrica y se dispuso a correr al interior para buscar al moreno, pero la enorme mano de Baymax lo detuvo.

-Iré yo, es mi paciente después de todo...

Y así activó los propulsores y voló rápidamente al interior de la estructura, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otra explosión de gran magnitud se escuchó por todo el islote.

Hiro lanzó su casco al suelo, debía volver por Miguel.

Cuando estaba a nada de correr al interior de las llamas logró distinguir entre las flamas la silueta de Baymax que cargaba con el pequeño cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos.

-¡Miguel!

Cuando todos se acercaron al gran robot blanco puedieron notar como Miguel lucía pálido (a pesar de su color de piel) y más delgado.

-Está anémico y presenta niveles alarmantes de deshidratación, no puedo atender esto, es necesario llevarlo a hospital urgentemente...

-Acompáñalo Hiro, nosotros llamaremos a Alfred...- Propuso Honey preocupada por el menor.

El susodicho asintió y subió rápidamente a Baymax, fue cuestión de segundos cuando ya se hallaban volando lo más rápido que podían para volver a la ciudad.

-Por favor Miguel... Resiste, ya casi llegamos...

Repetía constantemente el genio de la robótica mientras observaba el semblante cansado del moreno... La culpa lo había consumido por completo. No tendría el valor de volver a hablarle al moreno en su vida otra vez.

Y siendo como un llamado para él, el latino abrió un poco los ojos observando a Hiro, con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado colocó su mano sobre la del chico asiático logrando sobresaltarlo.

-No... llores... p-por... fav...

Volvió a desmayarse después de eso.

Todos en el hospital pegaron un gran brinco cuando un enorme hombre de traje rojo irrumpió en la sala de espera repentinamente.

-¡Por favor, necesitamos ayuda!

Las enfermeras fueron las más rápidas en reaccionar trayendo enseguida una camilla en la que fue colocado el moreno, el chico de ascendencia asiática estaba dispuesto a seguirlas al interior pero otra enfermera lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, no puedes pasar. Espera aquí por favor...

El genio de la robótica sólo observó como Miguel desaparecía detrás de una enorme puerta de madera con letras en color rojo que decían "URGENCIAS"...

Bye~3


	12. Oro para fisuras

Le gustaría decir que había transcurrido por lo menos una semana desde el rescate del chico latino, pero no tenía forma de asegurarlo ya que su percepción del tiempo estaba algo distorsionada.

Según los hombres de bata blanca y señoritas con cofia, sólo habían pasado tres días y medio desde que Miguel ingresó al hospital. Y de ese tiempo sólo habían transcurrido 12 horas desde que lo pasaron al segundo piso porque se encontraba "estable" después de haber estado todo el día y toda la noche anterior en observación.

Y aún así.

Seguía sin despertar...

Hiro había estado acompañando el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno desde que les permitieron visitarlo, pero no hacía nada por intentar despertarlo o llamarlo por miedo a llevarse una gran desilusión.

Después de que subieran al chico moreno a la segunda planta el genio de la robótica se debatió si él merecía estar con Miguel cuando despertara... O no...

¿Hasta qué punto Hiro fue culpable de la situación de Miguel?

Desde su punto de vista él tenía la mayoría de la culpa y después estaba el resto de la misma pertenecía a ser víctima de los hechos.

Se recargó al borde de la cama y dejó que sus ojos se viesen inundados en algunas lágrimas que se negaba fervientemente que éstas surcaran sus mejillas

No le costaba ser egoísta y comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, tener el cinismo de mostrar su rostro ante el latino con su típica sonrisa mostrando ese espacio entre sus dientes... Sin embargo, eso era imposible, no quería lastimar más a Miguel (si es que eso era posible).

Cerró sus ojos rasgados soltando otro suspiro, anhelando que a la mañana siguiente el moreno despertara.

Lo que Hiro no sabía es que es imposible engañar al inconsciente, una prueba de ello era que cuando el susodicho dormía a un lado del latino sus lágrimas daban rienda suelta dejando pequeños surcos de agua salada en sus mejillas de porcelana...

En sueños Miguel limpiaba con delicadeza las mismas lágrimas que traicionaban su sentir y le dedicaba una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce que el genio de la robótica hallaba imposible resistirse a entrelazar sus dedos con los del moreno y juntar sus frentes susurrando una frase incompleta que, a su vez, podía deducir fácilmente a lo que se refería...

"Te a*"

Habían transcurrido unas horas hasta que sintió como alguien movía suavemente su hombro para despertarlo.

-Lo siento, la hora de visitas terminó...

El chico de ascendencia asiática se incorporó y soltó un apenas audible "Gracias", llamó a Baymax y se alistó para salir del cuarto.

La enfermera que lo despertó lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación y justo antes de abandonar la estancia el chico de cabello alborotado giró un poco sobre sus tobillos mirando a Miguel.

-Volveré a visitarte... Nos vemos mañana Miguel...

Silencio fue la respuesta que recibió el genio de la robótica por parte del moreno, no le quedó más que bajar la mirada y salir del hospital directo al café.

¿Qué excusa le pondría ahora a su tía Cass para justificar la ausencia del moreno?

Al menos tenía todo el trayecto para pensar en algo creíble.

Cuando llegó al café sólo pudo escuchar el audio de la película que su tía veía en primer piso, agradeció que estuviera entretenida en algo. Tal vez así podría escabullirse y llegar de manera exitosa a su habitación y se evitaba dar la justificación.

O ese era el plan hasta que...

-Meow...

-Mochi, ¿qué sucede?... Oh, ya volviste Hiro. ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

La castaña sonrió en cuando vio a su sobrino menor, pero la misma sonrisa desapareció en cuanto sus "instintos maternales" le dijeron que algo andaba mal, ya que el genio de la robótica lucía algo decaído.

Tal vez tuvo un mal día en la escuela... O lo que ella temía, que haya tenido una pelea con Miguel; ya que desde hace unos días el moreno no había vuelto al café.

-Hola tía Cass...

El menor mostró una leve sonrisa, esa que no mostraba el espacio entre sus dientes y su tía no pudo evitar abrazarlo, cualquier cosa que tuviera su sobrino la superaría, estaba segura de eso ya que el menor era bastante fuerte.

-Todo va a estar bien... Las cosas se arreglarán.

Quizás esas no eran las mejores palabras de consolación, pero para Hiro fue de los mejores apoyos que pudo recibir; correspondió el abrazo que su tía le dió y dejó que lo mimaran un poco, necesitaba desahogarse. Y como niño pequeño ocultó su rostro en la seguridad de los brazos de su tía recibiendo las caricias en su alborotado cabello.

En algún momento pasó por la brillante mente del genio si debía contarle a su tía lo ocurrido con el moreno... La verdad... Porque ella merecía saberlo pero no quería preocuparla y conociendo a la mayor arrasaría con los postres de la cafetería y luego iría corriendo al hospital para comprobar el estado del latino.

Tampoco quería asustar a Miguel...

¿Hasta qué punto debía afrontar las cosas solo?

Lo necesario para que las dos cosas que le importaban no se derrumbaran por su culpa.

Después de que las clases de la universidad acabaran y de despedirse del grupo de grandes héroes el chico niponés tomó la ruta que lo llevaba dierecto hospital.

El recepcionista que ahí atendía le dedicó una leve sonrisa en señal de apoyo y le dió el afiche de acceso para poder visitar al moreno; una vez que éste lo recibió agradeció con una leve inclinación y siguió su camino junto al robot con aspecto adorable.

Al llegar al cuarto Hiro tomó asiento a un lado de la cama de Miguel y esperó, nuevamente en silencio mientras Baymax hacía un escaneo de ambos chicos para saber cómo evolucionaba el estado del moreno y para determinar el estado de animo del genio (el cual no era precisamente bueno).

-Deberías hablarle Hiro...

Propuso el robot de vinilo buscando una solución a los estados de ambos chicos.

-No me escucha Baymax, es como si estuviera dormido...

-Hay estudios que demuestran que personas inconscientes reaccionan a estímulos externos, es probable que muestre alguna reacción hacia ti...

Hiro alzó una cejaincrédulo de las palabras de Baymax pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo el asistente médico aquí era el robot.

-¿Qué podría decirle?...

-Hablarle sobre el clima, tu día en la escuela, tus amigos y familia... Mochi. O si no te sientes seguro de tus palabras podrías intentar un estímulo físico.

Otra mirada incrédula se instaló en los ojos del genio junto con un leve rubor, al menos si lo tocaba podría ahorrarse las pláticas largas consigo mismo esperando una respuesta que tal vez no llegaría.

El genio de la robótica dirigió lentamente su mano hacia la del moreno y con leves temblores entrelazó sus meñiques.

-Nh...

Hiro abrió enormemente sus orbes notablemente sorprendido, fue algo leve pero fue lo bastante notorio para darle esperanza al nipón de que el latino despertaría pronto.

-Baymax... ¿Crees que un estímulo más fuerte pueda despertarlo?

-... Es probable.

El chico de pelo alborotado meditó lo que podía hacer y que no, una reacción corresponde a una reacción si hablamos en términos físicos; eventualmente llegó a su memoria la película que su tía se hallaba viendo el día anterior, un filme viejo de Disney, donde el príncipe besaba a la princesa para despertarla.

¡De ninguna manera besaría a Miguel!

Necesitaría activar los desfibriladores de Baymax antes de intentar eso y morir de un paro cardíaco, aunque tal vez... Nadie dijo que debía ser fiel a la película.

Suspiró y pasó su mano libre por su cabello, mantuvo sus meñiques entrelazados y... otro suspiro; no llegaría a nada si seguía pensando demasiado las cosas pero qué podía hacer, era parte de su naturaleza.

Miró el rostro durmiente de Miguel, tal vez la respuesta no estaba en sobremeditar todo, tal vez... Por una vez en su vida debería preocuparse después de las consecuencias y actuar con el corazón...

Acercó lentamente su rostro y besó la mejilla del moreno, ese efímero contacto fue suficiente para hacerle sentir que su corazón se saldría por su garganta en cualquier momento, rápidamente se separó y ocultó su rostro detrás de la palma de su mano.

Una leve presión se hizo presente en su meñique...

Miguel correspondía su tacto, algo tan leve que pensó que fue producto de su imaginación, pero si observaba con detenimiento el agarre estaba ahí.

Hiro juntó sus frentes soltando lágrimas de felicidad agradeciendo a quién sea que el moreno siguiera con él. Tal vez la ciencia no resolvía todo pero los besos sí.

Y si de ser así, Hiro mandaría lejos la ciencia y llenaría de besos el rostro del moreno para despertarlo de ser necesario.

Bueno, tampoco tendría que exagerar; con uno o dos besos diarios bastaría ¿no?

Volvió a tomar asiento y se recargó al borde de la cama nuevamente, esta vez no tenía motivos para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, después de todo eran las mejores que había llorado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente y casi pudo jurar que volvió por un corto tiempo a la tierra de los muertos, sin que éstos pudieran verle.

Temió haberse vuelto un espíritu chocarrero.

Cuando finalmente pudo despegar los párpados se encontró con un techo completamente blanco y ajeno a sus recuerdos.

¿Dónde se encontraba?... No lo sabía, se incorporó lentamente sintiendo una extraña sensación en el brazo, al posar su vista en el mismo encontró que tenía una aguja atravesada que conectaba con una bolsita de suero.

Los recuerdos lo golpearon con violencia; el secuestro, el disparo, la explosión, el incendio... Hiro.

El moreno abrió completamente sus orbes avellana con preocupación y se dispuso a levantarse para buscar al chico prodigio, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando al girar a su izquierda encontró al Hamada recargado al borde de la cama mientras mantenía sus meñiques entrelazados.

El genio de la robótica a juzgar por su aspecto había estado llorando, ya que leves rastros de lágrimas surcaban a lo largo de sus pálidas mejillas.

Miguel no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta la cabellera del chico de ascendencia japonesa y enredar sus dedos con suavidad en la misma, al menos Hiro no estaba herido...

-Hola Miguel...

El susodicho dio un respingo al escuchar la suave voz de Baymax hablarle.

-Baymax... ¿desde cuándo estás ahí?

-Eres mi paciente, debo estar al pendiente de ti.

-Ya veo... Gracias.

El moreno sonrió con tranquilidad, al menos no despertó solo en la habitación y estaba hablando con alguien conocido... Hablaba con alguien conocido... ¿Desde cuándo Baymax habla español?

Miguel ladeó un poco la cabeza con notable confusión y el robot de vinilo blanco intentó darle algún significado a esa expresión.

-¿Pasa algo Miguel?

-¿Desde cuándo hablas español?

-Hiro me instaló un software para poder entenderte y traducirte.

El moreno alzó la vista con cierta ilusión al escuchar eso, después de todo Hiro se seguía preocupando por él... Otro recuerdo vino a su cabeza, uno que en su momento no pudo asimilar y no pudo darle un significado coherente.

"Lo bueno de que lo hayas enamorado es que haría cualquier cosa por ti..."

Bajó la vista hasta su mano recordando el tacto del mayor haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, se recostó nuevamente con algo de brusquedad y se arrepintió rápidamente ya que por un segundo temió el haber despertado a Hiro.

Volteó a verle y se sorprendió que éste no diera señales de vida, el moreno soltó un suspiro en el que fácilmente pudo irsele la vida; giró todo su cuerpo de tal manera que quedó frente a frente con el rostro durmiente del chico mitad japonés.

-Lamento haberte preocupado...

Miguel deshizo el agarre que apresaba su meñique para colocar su mano encima de la del genio de la robótica... Si el mayor le correspondía entonces podía tener ciertos privilegios ¿no?... Además aún debía vengarse.

Baymax salió a buscar al doctor encargado del moreno para notificar que el mismo había despertado al fin, aunque claro... Podía seguir una mariposa en lo que lo encontraba.

-Me alegra que te encuentres mucho mejor.- Comentó el doctor mientras volvía a acomodar el estetoscopio en su cuello.- Aunque me gustaría tenerte un día más en observación, aún muestras un poco de debilidad en sus miembros.

Baymax se encontraba a un lado del doctor observando el procedimiento mientras aprobaba la petición del médico. Y el genio de la robótica esperaba fuera de la habitación, de nuevo el nerviosismo lo invadía.

Cuando despertó se encontró con los bellos ojos avellana del moreno mirarlo directamente, luego encontró la mano de éste sobre la suya.

No pensó que un simple beso en la mejilla podría hacerlo despertar tan pronto, sin embargo, fue de las mejores casualidades que pudo haberle pasado. Ahora estaba la parte donde debía afrontar su estupidez y pedirle perdón por destrozar su preciada guitarra.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una tonta y cursi idea cruzo por su mente, si se iba ahora tendría tiempo de volver hasta que terminara la hora de visitas y lo mejor de todo: La florería se hallaba cruzando la calle.

Miguel suspiró cansado, al menos ya no tenía esa aguja atravesada en el brazo pero esperaba que cuando el doctor saliera del cuarto Hiro volvería a entrar y le haría compañía un rato.

-Tal vez tenía tarea de la universidad...

Miró hacia la ventana admirando el atardecer de San Fransokyo y tuvo un sentimiento de Deja vú, estaba seguro que ese atardecer lo había visto desde otra perspectiva.

Un ruido extraño llegó hasta sus oídos y al girar su vista a la puerta de la habitación se encontró con el pequeño robot que alguna vez le aplicó un candado con facilidad, sólo que esta vez no tenía la cara enojada de esa vez, sino que mostraba una cara sonriente y hasta cierto punto adorable.

Cuando el robot logró subir a la cama del moreno el mismo le extendió una flor que se hallaba atada en su brazo junto con una pequeña nota.

"Lo siento"

Su inglés básico le sirvió para entender esa frase que por la caligrafía dedujo que era de Hiro, su corazón dio otro saltito que le sacó una dulce sonrisa.

Ah... Era demasiado blando como papá Héctor.

-Sé que estás fuera del cuarto... ¿Puedes entrar por favor? Necesito hablar contigo Hiro...

El susodicho dio un respingo cuando escuchó su nombre, al parecer el moreno recordaba que su Megabot era de corta distancia.

Apretó un poco los dientes y se armó de valor para enfrentarse al latino, si aceptaba sus disculpas o no estaría de acuerdo con él (aunque rogaba que las aceptara). Caminó lentamente y descubrió su figura, cuando alzó la vista encontró a Miguel sonriéndole mientras sujetaba la flor que le dio como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

Ahora caminaba de manera rígida hacia el moreno quién no pudo evitar reírse un poco del andar del chico de tez clara, luego extendió su mano y el mayor la sujetó con algo de duda, cuando Hiro dejó de temblar el moreno lo jaló para apresarlo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias Hiro... Te perdono.

El chico mitad japonés sintió su alma liberada tras las palabras del moreno y ya que le estaba sirviendo esto de no pensar las cosas aprovechó para besar la sien del moreno, el cual soltó una risilla levemente sonrojado.

"Si los besos fueran medicina no existirían las enfermedades en el mundo"

Sí, los besos de Hiro eran algo tan preciado como el oro y con cada uno sentía como se fundía e iba directo a las pequeñas fisuras que tenía su corazón, haciendo así que éste se volviera incluso aún más valioso ya que había sido soldado con ese precioso metal.

El mayor juntó nuevamente su frente con la del moreno mientras susurraba esperando que nadie lo escuchara.

-Lamento haber roto tu guitarra... Lamento haber sido un tonto...

-Te perdono Hiro...

El chico de ascendencia asiáticase hallaba en las máquinas expendedoras que estaban fuera del hospital ya que había optado por comprarse un jugo y contrabandearle uno al moreno, quién desde que había despertado se quejaba de la comida desabrida y el agua insípida del nosocomio.

Una vez que recogió las latas con las bebidas caminó de regresó al cuarto guardando la que pertenecía al moreno en el bolsillo de su hoddie. Se disponía a abrir la puerta hasta que escuchó una voz increíblemente familiar que logró helarle por completo la sangre.

-¡Hiro!

-Tía Cass... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Unos hombres llegaron al café preguntando por Miguel y como no sabía dónde estaba llamé a tus amigos... Me preocupé tanto cuando escuché que estaba en el hospital. ¿Qué sucedió Hiro? Dime la verdad...

-¿Unos hombres?...

La castaña asintió mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho.

-Ahora se encuentran con él...

El chico mitad japonés abrió la puerta de la habitación del moreno hallando a dos hombres de traje hablando tranquilamente con el doctor a cargo del moreno, los antes mencionados voltearon a verlo mientras la castaña se disculpaba por la intromisión.

-Tú debes ser Hiro Hamada ¿no es así?

Uno de los hombres que ahí se hallaban preguntó al menor y éste simplemente asintió con movimientos cortos.

-Mucho gusto, mi compañero y yo somos de la embajada americana. Vinimos por Miguel Rivera para regresarlo a su país...

Espera... ¿Qué?

Hiro observó al moreno quién al igual que él tenía un semblante preocupado...

Explicación rápida del título:

Hay una tradición japonesa que dice, si tienes algo de valor que se llega a romper lo mejor que puedes hacer es repararlo con oro ya que eso lo volverá aún más valioso.

En este caso el corazoncito roto de Miguel fue reparado con el oro (amor) de Hiro, no sé, me pareció algo bello.~3

Asdfghjklñ, ok lo siento. Ya me calmo. (?)

Fansesill@s esto está a nada de terminar, mi rodilla me lo dice.

En fin, gracias por todo el apoyo hasta aquí.

L@s amo.~3

Byes.~3


	13. Despedida

-Vendremos a recogerte cuando te den de alta.

Fueron las últimas palabras de los hombres de la embajada antes de que salieran del cuarto de hospital del moreno.

El mismo bajó un poco la mirada, no quería irse tan pronto... No ahora que había arreglado las cosas con el mitad japonés.

Suspiró y el doctor, al igual que los hombres de la embajada, abandonó la habitación dejando a ambos menores junto con Cass y Baymax.

Ninguno sabía qué decir, la situación no daba las palabras para confortarse y nadie se atrevía tampoco a interrumpir por un miedo inexplicable a acelerar (de una forma fantástica) el tiempo, llegando irremediablemente a los últimos momentos del moreno en San Fransokyo.

Cass observó el ocaso por la ventana y luego miró a su sobrino; el menor de cabello alborotado tenía la mirada gacha y estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos tenían un tono más pálido que el resto de su piel.

Después observó cómo Miguel tomaba la mano de Hiro haciendo que el mismo relajara un poco su expresión.

Hiro tomó asiento al borde de la cama y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, no necesitó palabras para pedir consuelo ya que el mexicano acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

Entonces la castaña llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, supo en ese momento que Miguel era muy especial ya que Hiro nunca soltó la pequeña mano morena que apresaba la suya, es más, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Miguel.

Y ahora Cass entendía el pesar de la partida de Miguel para su sobrino. En un punto de su amistad, su sobrino se enamoró profundamente del latino y éste le correspondía.

Ah~ El amor...

Como tutora legal (casi madre) del nipón, Cass sentía que debía optar por lo mejor para ambos menores pero se hallaba en un dilema.

¿Qué era lo correcto para ambos?

Aún no sabía la verdad con respecto a Miguel y estaba dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra de su sobrino, pero esperaría... Lo que su sobrino necesitaba ahora era a Miguel.

En silencio abandonó la habitación y fue a la cafetería para seguir atendiendo a la clientela, en la noche hablaría con Hiro.

-No quiero que te vayas... Es muy pronto...

Hiro abrazó a Miguel con cierta posesión y sintió como los brazos del moreno lo rodeaban con leves temblores, una parte del moreno tampoco quería irse, sin embargo, su familia lo esperaba.

Miguel recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor e inhaló profundamente el aroma que el nipón desprendía, una mezcla suave de la dulzura de los cerezos y ositos de goma, muy diferente al olor de aceite que pensó que el chico de tez clara tendría.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, entre besos tímidos que nunca llegaron a parar en los labios del contrario y dulces caricias que no llegaban a tocar la piel ajena; pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin y ellos lo encontraron cuando la hora de visitas nuevamente había terminado.

El genio de la robótica se vio obligado a abandonar también la estancia del moreno, una última mirada fue lo que se dedicaron y un simple "Te veo mañana" por parte de Hiro, después la puerta se cerró dejando completamente solo al moreno hasta la mañana siguiente...

El trayecto que el chico de ascendencia japonesa ya conocía a la cafetería se había vuelto inmensamente más largo de lo normal, quería evitar llegar a enfrentar a su tía pese a que sabía que tenían muchas cosas que hablar. Y una de las cosas que más le asustaba revelar era la existencia del escuadrón de BH6.

Cuando finalmente llegó se sorprendió de no encontrar a su tía comiendo los postres del mostrador, tampoco se escuchaba el audio de una película en el piso de arriba; el Hamada menor subió con pasos lentos buscando con la mirada a su tutora.

-¿Tía Cass?...

La mujer castaña se hallaba sentada en el comedor con una taza de café entre sus manos con una expresión que Hiro nunca había visto.

-Bienvenido Hiro... Ven siéntate.

El menor obedeció a su tía y se sentó lentamente en la silla adyacente a la de ella, le fue inevitable a Hiro empezar a juguetear con sus dedos con cierto nerviosismo mientras esperaba a que la mayor hablara primero.

-Hiro...

-Tía...

La mayor rió levemente cuando ella y su sobrino coincidieron al momento de hablar, esa expresión relajó lo suficiente a Hiro para sonreír un poco mostrando su diastema.

-Tú primero.

-Oh no tía, tú primero... ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

La mayor suspiró un poco y le dio un sorbo al café que para esas horas, ya se encontraba frío.

-Bien... Hiro, dime por favor la verdad acerca de Miguel. Los hombres de la embajada que fueron a buscarlo... No es un estudiante de intercambio ¿verdad?...

El chico asiático negó levemente con la cabeza, ya no había vuelta atrás; lentamente empezó a explicarle a su tía todo.

En algunas partes de su relato Hiro notó como a su tía casi se le salía el alma por la boca, en otras reía y en otras adoptaba una expresión seria para nada acorde a ella.

El chico asiático finalmente llegó a la parte que le importaba a su tía, como se conocieron Miguel y él realmente. Respiró profundo y empezó con su relato.

-Miguel fue secuestrado por un científico loco... Ese mismo científico había secuestrado a otros cuatro niños más chicos.

Cass observó como Hiro fruncía un poco el ceño mientras hablaba cada vez más de este científico.

-Tuve la mala suerte de topármelo cuando venía de camino a la cafetería, cuando me llevó con él fue cuando conocí a Miguel... Estaba tocando la guitarra y cantando para los más chicos.

La castaña no sabría explicar el brillo que iluminó los ojos de su sobrino, pero sabía el sentimiento que lo provocaba... Amor.

Amor hacia el dulce chico mexicano de ojos avellana.

Al menos era alguien afable, para la mayor hacían una linda pareja.

Por unos breves instantes Cass desvío su atención de Hiro y observó la foto de Tadashi, esperaba que él apoyara a su hermano desde dónde sea que estuviera en esos momentos.

-Y por eso Miguel estaba hospitalizado...

-Perdón Hiro, ¿dijiste algo más?

-No... Nada de nada.

Cass sintió por un momento que nunca sería una buena madre ya que a pesar de todas las riesgosas hazañas que su sobrino realizaba sólo pudo sentir orgullo.

Claro que también se preocupaba, pero era gracias a su familia que San Fransokyo se había vuelto mucho más segura. Y por ese motivo ella estaba sumamente orgullosa, el que haya salvado a esos niños y a Miguel...

Ella sonrió y acarició con dulzura la cabeza de su sobrino.

Aunque después le dió un tirón de oreja...

-Hiro Hamada... ¡¿Porqué eres un héroe sin mi permiso?!

Algunas cosas nunca cambian ni en México ni en San Fransokyo...

10:00 am en el Aeropuerto de San Fransokyo.

El grupo de chicos universitarios acompañó al moreno al aeropuerto junto con los hombres de la embajada americana.

El momento de la despedida había llegado y tanto Miguel como Hiro no estaban listos, sentían que había demasiadas cosas que decirse y que lamentablemente no se les habían ocurrido hasta ese momento.

En vista de que Miguel y Hiro necesitaban tiempo para despedirse, los universitarios lo hicieron primero.

Honey fue la primera en despedirse con un enorme abrazo, aún Miguel se preguntaba cómo podía cargar cosas con semejantes plataformas.

El segundo fue Fred con enormes lágrimas que, en lugar de conmover al latino, le produjeron gracia.

-Te extrañaré muuuuucho-Sorbió la nariz antes de terminar.- Miguel...

-También te voy a extrañar Fred...

El castaño también abrazó al moreno y después se fue llorando junto con el grupo de universitarios.

La despedida de Gogo fue de las más cortas que pudo haber tenido en su vida ya que consistió de una palmada en el hombro y un "Ten un buen viaje".

Y Wasabi al igual que Fred lloró en su despedida, no abrazó a Miguel pero sí intentó retener la mayor cantidad de lágrimas.

-Debes volver Miguel, Hiro te necesita...

El afroamericano desvío la mirada y talló sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que le inundaban los párpados. Cuando se pudo reponer notó como Miguel le sonreía cómplice de sus palabras.

La tía Cass al igual que Honey abrazó a Miguel e inundó su rostro con besos, extrañaría mucho al latino; y es porque Miguel le dió la calidez de ser llamada "mamá" por primera vez en su vida.

Para Cass, Miguel ya era parte de la familia Hamada a pesar de la distancia que los separaría.

Extrañamente también Baymax se despidió de Miguel siendo una de las cosas más extrañas que el moreno pudo haber vivido.

-¿Estás satisfecho con tu cuidado, Miguel?

-Sí Baymax... Estoy satisfecho.

El latino abrazó al enorme robot blanco y éste correspondió su abrazo haciendo sentir a Miguel diminuto.

Finalmente había llegado el turno de Hiro y al igual que al inicio no hubo palabras que salieran de sus labios a pesar de tener todas atoradas en la garganta.

No podían culparlo, su corazón latía casi a 1000 km/h y sus manos sudaban.

Y no pasó mucho cuando sintió que la respiración se le iba por breves segundos cuando Miguel lo abrazó.

Correspondió el abrazo y después se separaron dejando como único lazo sus manos que negaban a soltarse.

-No puedes irte... Aún te debo una guitarra...

Ese fue el peor español que Miguel pudo haber escuchado y aún así, no pudo burlarse, las mariposas en su estómago golpeaban con violencia pidiendo libertad.

"The flight 327 to México city is above to leave."

"El vuelo 327 con destino a la ciudad de México está a punto de partir"

El tiempo es justo con todo y cuando más disfrutas un momento es cuando más rápido se deshace entre tus manos.

Los ojos avellana chocaron con los chocolate en una mirada anhelante, ambos lo sabían, sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a mover un músculo...

"The passengers of the flight 327 bound for Mexico city, please address."

"Los pasajeros del vuelo 327 con destino a la ciudad de México favor de abordar"

El tiempo se les agotó, no hubo palabras por parte del nipón pero el mexicano no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Se paró de puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios del japonés y juntó sus frentes después de ese beso.

-Te amo... Por favor no me olvides.

Hiro sólo pudo quedarse estático en su lugar mientras observaba como el mexicano se alejaba de él hacía la puerta que daba al avión.

"Se han dado más besos de amor verdadero en los aeropuertos que en las iglesias..."

El avión despegó y el mitad japonés sólo pudo poner su mano encima de la ventana que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios sintiendo como un rastro de lágrimas descendía lentamente por sus mejillas, mientras observaba cómo la enorme ave de metal desaparecía entre las nubes en el cielo.

-También te amo...

F I N.


	14. Epílogo

Quiero dedicar esta parte del fic a personas increíbles que por este shipp conocí.

AxureeRheeid por tus palabras de apoyo y platicar conmigo. xD

ANYislife tu altar, espero te guste.~3

Nueve años transcurrieron desde su despedida en el aeropuerto de San Fransokyo.

El pequeño beso dejado por los labios del moreno había desaparecido de los del nipón hace tiempo, al igual que la fragancia a chocolate casero que tenía el mexicano desapareció de entre las sábanas...

La guitarra que hace años había roto ahora se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación reparada, sin embargo, ésta nunca podría volver a ser tocada.

Según el laudero, el instrumento ya no tenía un buen soporte y la misma tensión de las cuerdas volvería a trozar el cuello.

Ahora era un simple recuerdo del mexicano...

Hiro sintió que había fallado en reparar el preciado instrumento, lo más cercano que podría estar del alma de Miguel; si éste no se podía tocar ¿Qué sentido tenía conservarlo?

Inclusive algunas de las piezas tuvieron que ser sustituidas por otras nuevas.

La leyenda que se encontraba en el cuello era algo doloroso.

"Recuérdame"

Esa era parte de la maldición que tenía, no poder olvidar el amor que le tuvo al latino en su preadolescencia.

¡Tenía 23 años, joder! Era un hombre hecho y derecho, intentó autoconvencerse que sólo había sido algo hormonal o que los amores prepubertos no contaban por la falta de experiencia.

Diría que intentó tener otras parejas, pero eso sería una gran mentira; una tan grande que su nariz le daría la vuelta al mundo dos veces.

El genio de la robótica mejor se dedicó a la robótica (valga la redundancia) ya que eso tenía menos variables inesperadas que el amor.

Se graduó a los 17 años de la universidad y rápidamente fue colocado como jefe de investigación en ciencias tecnológicas y robóticas por parte de la Universidad de San Fransokyo.

Su vida prácticamente estaba hecha, el escuadrón de BH6 había cambiado un poco, el matrimonio de Wasabi tomó a todos por sorpresa.

Los amigos de Hiro tenían nuevos planes en mente y no precisamente para proteger San Fransokyo, sino que ellos ya tenían planes de formar una familia, algunos otros como Wasabi, tenían planeado contraer matrimonio pronto.

Todo cambiaba alrededor del chico de ascendencia asiática... Excepto él.

La tía Cass estaba preocupada, su sobrino estaba volviendo a esa etapa antisocial que hace mucho tiempo no veía; de no ser por Kyle su sobrino sólo saldría a que le diera la luz del sol cada 6 meses.

Agradecía que este chico (extraordinariamente parecido a Tadashi) recogiera todos los días a su sobrino para llevarlo al laboratorio, sin embargo, aún le incomodaba el hecho de que su transporte fuera una motocicleta.

-Ya me voy tía Cass, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Nos vemos Hiro.

Cass abrazó a su sobrino para despedirlo y acarició su cabeza (a pesar de una diferencia notoria de altura).

Finalmente observó cómo Hiro subía a la motocicleta, se colocaba el casco y se abrazaba a la espalda de Kyle para estar seguro.

-¡Nos vemos señora Cass!

La moto arrancó y la mayor sólo pudo despedirse con la mano mientras observaba cómo ambos jóvenes se iban.

Nuevamente era primavera y los pétalos de los cerezos danzaban al compás del viento, las calles de San Fransokyo estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido maravilloso.

Sin embargo, los pétalos se perdían por culpa de la velocidad que la motocicleta de Kyle alcanzaba.

La moto dió vuelta en una calle y se detuvo en un semáforo que tenía luz roja.

El genio de la robótica se encontraba abstraído en sus pensamientos, había despertado sin ganas de ir a trabajar y estaba de mal humor.

Siempre era así por esas fechas...

-Hey Hiro, ¿qué tanto piensas para que tu entrecejo se frunza así?

-Nada Kyle...

Todo seguía su ritmo, todo avanzaba y por alguna razón Hiro sentía que el mundo lo estaba dejando atrás.

Alzó un poco la vista y observó cómo los pétalos caían, también cómo la luz del semáforo seguía sin cambiar.

¿Qué acaso ese semáforo estaba programado para durar un año con luz roja?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el sonido de una trompeta llegó hasta sus oídos, era molesto, sin embargo, ésta tenía algo que la hacía un poco más tolerable.

La tonada la había escuchado antes en algún lugar, tal vez en esas perdidas que se da uno en Youtube o Spotify cuando deja la reproducción automática activada.

Giró la vista a su derecha y en el centro de una pequeña plaza había un gran cúmulo de gente alrededor de un pequeño escenario que se había montado.

Había una pequeña banda mariachi con medias máscaras de cráneo.

Al genio de la robótica no podía importarle menos ese evento, es más, las fechas ni siquiera coincidían.

El día de muertos era (según había leído) a principios de noviembre y actualmente estaban a mediados de primavera.

Observó la pancarta que estaba a la entrada de la plaza, al parecer se trataba de un evento de intercambio cultural con México, apoyando la amistad entre las naciones.

La trompeta dejó de sonar para dar paso a una voz que le causó escalofríos, el hechizo latino que lo había cautivado estaba siendo recitado.

Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor~

Recuérdame, no llores, por favor~

Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás~

A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar~

Recuérdame, aunque tengo que emigrar~

Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar~

Ella con su triste canto te acompañará, hasta que en mis brazos tú estés~

Recuérdame~

Hiro se retiró el casco para poder escuchar con mayor claridad la canción que la banda mariachi estaba tocando.

-Hey, ponte el casco o me van a multar.

-Ya voy...

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir~

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir~

Recuérdame, si en tu mente vivo estoy

Recuérdame, mis sueños yo te doy~

Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré~

Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahí estaré~

Un sentimiento nostálgico invadió al genio de la robótica; piel canela y sonrisas chuecas... Canciones de noche y ositos de goma con chamoy... Voces que coreaban una canción que desconocía.

Entonces una ráfaga de viento empujó suavemente las hebras de su desordenado cabello; Hiro notó que el viento golpeaba directo en su espalda y se dirigía hacia la plaza.

Cómo si lo insitara a ir...

La imagen de Tadashi palmeando con suavidad su hombro llegó a su mente.

"Echa un vistazo, pequeño genio"

Recuérdame, si solo crees estar~

Recuérdame, y mi cantar te irá a abrazar~

Aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar, que yo contigo siempre voy~

Recuérdame~

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir~

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir~

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir~

Hiro bajó de la motocicleta abandonando el casco a su suerte en la misma, empezó a acercarse a la plaza con pasos inseguros mientras escuchaba como Kyle lo llamaba para que volviese al vehículo.

Sin embargo, el chico de ascendencia asiática sólo pudo seguir caminando siguiendo la voz del mariachi que cantaba.

Recuérdame, y si pronto he de partir~

Recuérdame, nuestro amor ha de vivir~

Y yo con este triste canto te acompañaré, hasta que en mis brazos tú estés~

Las mismas personas que se encontraban enfrente del escenario impidieron que el Hamada se acercara más, sólo permitiéndole observar desde la distancia como el cantante jugaba con la guitarra y lanzaba miradas coquetas.

No fue una casualidad que sus miradas se conectaran, no fue una casualidad que los corazones de ambos se acelerara haciendo que se creara una breve pausa en la canción.

El cantante que poseía una media máscara de cráneo con detalles en rojo comenzó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras frontales del escenario, acomodando nuevamente su guitarra y tocando desde dónde se había quedado.

Recuérdame~

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir~

Recuérdame~

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir~

El cantante se abrió paso entre la multitud gracias a los guardias de seguridad designados y empezó a caminar hacia el chico mitad japonés mientras cantaba esa última estrofa.

La distancia se redujo poco a poco hasta que el cantante y el genio estuvieron frente a frente.

La voz que el cantante poseía le erizaba cada vello en su piel y es que, se negaba a aceptarlo pero a pesar de los años, a pesar de que su voz se haya engrosado por culpa de la pubertad, que ahora era más alto que él por unos centímetros... Siempre reconocería a Miguel Rivera.

No importaba el peso de los años sobre él.

Recuérdame~

Hiro sólo pudo pensar que era imposible recordar algo que nunca olvidó...

Miguel acomodó la guitarra en su espalda y se retiró la media máscara de cráneo; había soñado con su reencuentro tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

Ahora el chico asiático dueño de sus suspiros estaba frente a él, con cara expectante y levemente sonrosado.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en Hiro, más de las que esperaba, ahora el nipón tenía perforaciones en el helix de sus orejas y usaba muñequeras, era un poco más bajo que él y sentía que su cabello estaba mucho más desordenado de lo que recordaba.

Ambos jóvenes estaban pasmados en mitad de una multitud asombrada que exigía un poco más de acción.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Desde el escenario se escuchó como uno de los integrantes de la banda empezaba a corear: "Beso, beso"

No pasó mucho para que el resto de la banda y la multitud le siguiera la corriente.

Bendito Marco de la Cruz, se las pagaría después...

Al nipón por su parte se le subieron las tonalidades rojas a las mejillas, si el mundo hace nada iba por delante de él, ahora el genio de la robótica en esos escasos segundos, había encontrado el límite del universo y había vuelto.

¡Todo estaba pasando terriblemente rápido!

Respiró para calmarse y meditó la situación; su pecho dolía por lo rápido que latía su corazón, observó la multitud, luego a Miguel...

Él ya no era el preadolescente tímido de hace años y el latino le debía algo desde hace tiempo.

Despacio, le quitó el estorboso sombrero mariachi y lo tiró al suelo, luego pasó sus dedos entre las hebras perfectamente alisadas del mexicano despeinandolo un poco, dándole un aspecto más natural

Miguel sólo se dejaba hacer esperando el siguiente movimiento del nipón.

Finalmente el genio llevó su mano a la mejilla morena y la acarició dulcemente.

-Maldita sea Miguel... Me hiciste esperar demasiado...

Después Hiro besó a Miguel sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, el latino correspondió la muestra de afecto y anhelo abrazando al genio por la cintura.

Los labios del nipón estaban mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, y es que éstos no tenían el sabor amargo de la despedida sino que sabían a reencuentro y bienvenida. El mejor sabor que el mexicano pudo haber probado en sus 21 años de vida.

Finalmente la multitud coreo gritos coquetos, algunos silbidos y celebraciones después de que el mexicano y el nipón se besaran.

Los organizadores del evento pensaron que sería buena salirse del programa e improvisar un poco. Así, desde lo alto del escenario empezaron a soltar pétalos de cempasúchil que junto a los pétalos de cerezo danzaron con el viento.

La banda mariachi retomó el concierto con música alegre distintiva de México y la multitud aclamó.

El mexicano y el nipón se abstrayeron en una pequeña burbuja rodeados de pétalos de color rosa y anaranjado. Juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron con ternura, a partir de ahora no volverán a separarse.

Menos ahora que conservaban el deseo de un amor que renació "entre cerezos y cempasúchil".

Y ahora, finalmente este cuento ha terminado.~

Hola, moebius reportándose con el final final de este fanfic.

Confieso que todo estaba planeado, desde el primer episodio. Quería lágrimas y esas sólo se obtienen dando un final no tan feliz y abierto. (?)

Ahora que ya sufrieron les doy un poquito de apapacho.~3

¿Han escuchado el solo de "Recuérdame" con Natalia Lafourcade?

Bueno, la letra es hermosa es la que acaban de leer. xD Pero siento que no le queda la voz de Lafourcade, por eso me lo imaginé con una voz varonil de Macho Alfa pecho peludo, bueno no taaaan así, Miguelito es demasiado dulce para eso. (?)

Ah~ hubo tantas ideas que deseché pero me quedé con ganas de incluir... Ya ni modo.

Siendo sinceros, yo nunca creí que este fic fuese a gustar en lo más mínimo, tal vez llegaría a 200 lecturas y desaparecería en algún rincón oscuro de Wattpad... Pero no fue así y todo gracias a ustedes.~3

Juró que ahora sí es la última vez que juego con sus corazones. (?)

Agradecimientos:

-Yokojandro, pudieron encantarme tus mensajes pasivo-agresivos. Ojalá pueda seguir leyéndolos. :)

-MeidenPhantom, gracias por apoyar y comentar siempre, espero poder volver hablar contigo sobre leyes físicas de agujeros negros.~3

-Lu Chan en Fb, quién hizo una cadena para tener un epílogo. xD Por favor ya no brinden con cloro.

-AxureeRheeid, sé que ya te dediqué este último episodio. Sin embargo, nunca será suficiente, eres maravillosa. Gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio, me alegró saber que mi fic te gusta.

-ANYislife, eres alguien muy dulce y apoyas mucho en el fandom, seguiré tus trabajos siempre.~3

-Sainnt13, tengo la certeza de que siempre iniciabas el mame y las cadenas de albur que tuvo este fic. xD (ahora nadie me toma con seriedad)

-KellenHakuen, de no ser por ti este fic nunca se hubiera escrito, te admiro mucho.

-Tara.Lú, de quién tomé el fanart de la portada. Sorry... ~/3

-SaraNerm, quién hizo un hermoso fanart de este fic, gracias por dedicarle un cachito de ti.~3

Mi memoria nunca ha sido buena, hay muchísimos fansesillos que no mencioné por eso mismo, sin embargo tienen mi gratitud.

También a l@s nuev@s integrantes del fandom que le dieron una oportunidad a este fanfic.

Espero sean igual de irreverentes, albureros y mata momentos sad en otros fanfics, l@s am@. Igual a l@s fantasmas que sólo leyeron. xD

G R A C I A S P O R T O D O

Moebius se desconecta por ahora.

Bye bye.~3


End file.
